Greasers Stick Together
by Elder-Rannells
Summary: After a tragedy dealing with her father, Virginia Stinton moved to Tulsa, Oklahoma. There she meets seven boys who become her close friends. Eight years later, tragic events take place to change their lives for good. How will Virginia and the gang handle these problems? What will the Greaser girl do when she has feelings for her best friend? Language
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's got another fanfiction? It's me of course! I decided to write this a while back, but i've been finishing it up. This is an Outsiders fanfiction** **of course** **so all fans of the book/movie can enjoy this one. Have fun reading and I only own Virginia.**

The life of a Greasers is one of the most difficult things in the world. People always stare down at you like you're trash, the Socials (or Socs) always try to beat you up and you're always getting in trouble. But hey, nobody could stop that right? It was just the way they lived and how it always would be. Every Greaser knew that, especially Virginia Stinton. Now, you may ask yourself, who the hell is Virginia Stinton? Well, this is who she is.

Virginia was a part of the Greaser gang. Girls (for most of the time) couldn't stand being near anything of them. But she was not most girls- she was a different type of girl. She became that way at ten years old, a week after her father's funeral. He'd been shot in the streets of a small Georgia town, being he was a cop who was stopping a thief. And well, Virginia had seen it all right outside of her home.

After the funeral, her mother became distant and started searching for a better job. A year later, she found one as a waitress with her brother Joseph. And that meant having to move up to Tulsa, Oklahoma. Right away, she was labeled at her new school.

"Greaser, greaser!" They would shout, laughing as she walked by.

It had been only a week and this is how it was. People had stared her down, whispered about her in the halls and even ran from her. She was quiet and miserable when it came to the judging peers. But on the first week of school, a savior came to help her. It was right after the school bell rang, when she left and walked home. On her way to the house, a noise could be heard from behind. She didn't turn around, and sure enough a hand grabbed her shoulder. The person turned her around, revealing he was the Soc Bob. His friends were right behind him, snickering as she rolled her eyes.

"Well well well," Bob said," look what we have here? A Greaser girl- those are rare. Hey girly, you should become one of us instead. Oh that's right- you can't. You'll always be a lame old Greaser."

The boys laughed on, highfiving each other. Virginia had had enough of these comments. Greaser- that's how she was labeled. And if Socs were gonna tease her for that, she had to stand up for herself. So quickly she clenched her fist and whacked Bob in the jaw. He fell, touching his cheek to see bits of blood. He stared the girl down, commanding the other two to get her.

Randy (Bob's friend) smiled bitterly as he grabbed Virginia by the jacket. Quickly, the girl got out of his grip, running from the boy holding her jacket. She ran down the street, looking back one to see them on her tail. She turned back to see another Soc ahead. He looked down at her, slapping her hard when she was close enough. She fell hard on the concrete, looking up as Randy and the other Socs surrounded her.

"This is why you don't mess with us," Bob told her," we'll always be around the corner."

The tallest Soc waited for Bob to give him the command. Once told to, he went for her

neck when he suddenly he went wide-eyed. He turned to see three Greaser boys eyeing him. One being about Virginia's age with a switchblade and a cigarette in his mouth, another one who was ten, staring down the guys and the other was about nine with a broken bottle in his hand. They looked like they could kill someone. The tall Soc dropped Virginia, who lifted herself off of the ground to stare at the saviors.

"You're on our side Bob," the one with the switchblade muttered," and what are ya doin picking on her like that?"

"Oh you know," Bob said, stepping in front of them,"making sure she knows the rules around here. Not to mess with Socs or she'll get it."

The two other Greasers went to help Virginia up. The one with the busted bottle eyed the snickering Socs. Although he was shaky and timid looking, he stood his ground. The one holding the Grease girl's jacket tossed it to her. Finally, after a bit of staring down, the Socs left.

"You okay kid?" The ten year old Greaser asked, receiving a nod from Virginia," you must be new around here. What's your name?"

Virginia just stared for a few seconds. These boys (complete strangers) just saved her life! She had to tell them who she was or...the girl finally choked out her name, earning a smile from the Greaser with the busted bottle.

"Name's Steve Randle ," he said," This one (he pointed to the youngest one of the bunch) is Johnny. But most of us call him Johnny Cake. And Mr. Tough Guy here (he nodded to the one with the switchblade) is Dallas."

"Call me Dally," he said, rolling his eyes, and walking towards the three.

Virginia stared at the boy admiringly. His facial expression was hard and cold. His eyes were a cold blue, hate sinking into them. His hair was the lightest blonde she'd ever seen, curled under his ears and in tuffs. For some reason, this boy could be trusted by the young Greaser girl.

"It's nice to meet people like you," she said," others haven't been the kindest towards me. Ever since I've moved here, people have been calling me Greaser. You three have been the only ones to help me all week. Thank you."

It wasn't any trouble to the boys. They just wanted to help another Greaser out-that's all. But Virginia didn't seem like a Greaser- not to Dallas at least. By her looks, however, he guessed she was one. Her eyes were the lightest green the Greaser boy had ever seen. Her hair was bright- but it didn't looked bleached. It was greased up and pushed to the side. Her pale skin and jean jacket made her look even more like a Greaser. The boy knew she'd fit right in with their group.

"Hey Dally," Johnny piped up," why don't we take her to Soda's? Maybe she could use a couple of friends."

"I should really head back home," Virginia sputtered out, Dallas putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Let's take you home then," Dallas said plainly," we wouldn't want the Socs coming after you again."

Although Virginia wanted to walk herself home, she allowed them to tag along. She felt secure when the three boys were around. She kept silent on the way home but thanked the three boys before heading inside. Her mother and uncle weren't around, so she was alone. For three days, the boys continued to help her home. They usually waited, fended off Socs and walked her home. But their walks were always silent.

Things took a turn after four days of guarding. Everything was the same except for that night. Virginia had been sleeping, dreaming of her father. His eyes were filled with fear as his daughter watched him get shot. Blood had been everywhere on him. Her mother was sobbing, trying to hold her daughter back- but it all faded out once the girl heard light tapping. Her head lifted ever so slightly to see rocks being thrown against her window.

Who would be trying to get Virginia's attention at such a late hour? And why would they throw rock at her window? The Greaser girl sat up in her bed to see the outside world. She ducked back out once she realized that Dallas Winston was outside her home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone- thanks for the great reviews on the second chapter! They mean a lot to me. Anyways, enjoy the long chapter and I only own Virginia.**

Virginia lifted herself out of bed and towards the window. She had to be quiet for fear of her mother or uncle hearing. But judging by the late hour, they weren't home. Besides, the girl had other things to think about. Like why Dallas was here at such a late hour. Hadn't he known the meaning of getting sleep? Yet he would continue to throw small pebbles at the window on the second floor until someone spoke out. So (sighing and rolling her eyes) Virginia reached on her toes to draw the curtain from the window and lift it open.

"Dallas," she hissed," why are you throwing rocks at my window? It's midnight- shouldn't you be sleeping?"

The Greaser looked up, dropping the rocks in his hand and smiling. His eyes shone, piercing through the heart of the girl above. Those eyes were cold but somehow irresistible. But as Dallas took a long drag of his cigarette, Virginia realized any crazy girl could fall for that boy. The girl made an assumption that she was losing her mind.

"I hate to bother you this late," he said, putting out his cigarette and flicking it," but I just wanted to know if you were, ya know, busy?"

"If sleeping doesn't count as being busy," the girl mumbled sarcastically," then i'm totally free."

The boy had to smirk at her sarcastic comments. He didn't know why he found himself smirking- it just kind of happened. The girl rolled her eyes, yawning at the open window. She went to close it when the boy began to do something odd. He climbed on one of the loose bricks and pulled himself up. Virginia pulled back in shock. Why was he doing this? Wouldn't people find him crazy? As Dallas prompted himself on the windowsill, Virginia got closer to the boy.

"You're insane," she mumbled, standing by him.

"I guess you could say that," he said, turning to look in her eyes," but I didn't come here to be called insane. I'm meeting up with my friends somewhere. I'm sure they'd love to meet ya. I mean, you already know Steve and Two-Bit, but there's others. Say you'll tag along."

Virginia was hesitant to answer the boy. What if his friends were nothing like the three boys she knew? What if they hated her and then the other three would hate her too? What if everything went wrong? But these thoughts were pushed aside as Virginia went into her closet. As long as she was back by seven, she'd be alright. After all, her mother wouldn't care what time she was back. The girl was sure her mother would be fine if she never came back. Her thoughts were becoming positive as she stepped out of the closet in proper attire. She brushed off her jeans and retrieved her jacket.

"I have to be back by seven," she said," but let's make it six thirty- just in case Mom or Uncle Joe comes home early."

Dallas smirked and looked below. He climbed a few bricks before jumping down. Virginia looked below, seeing his arms were extended. Had he wanted her to jump? Perhaps Dallas Winston was most definitely insane. But she was just as bad. Her mind set off to somewhere else as she put her legs on the edge of the windowsill. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, the Greaser boy held the girl in his arms. Virginia blushed, leaping out of his arms and onto the sidewalk

"Now that wasn't so scary," Dally teased, with a response answered by eye rolling," don't worry- my friends might still think you're tuff."

Virginia was silent on their way to the house. She just admired the boy in the cold, fall air as the moonlight danced on his skin. His eyes were cold, but they were eyes to look up to. Light was perfectly shone on those beautiful orbs. The girl was so focused in them, she didn't even realize they arrived at the house. That is until a hand touched her shoulder. She quickly looked ahead to see another boy there.

"Woah," he said," sorry there, young lady. Just wondering if you were okay. You seem to be zoning out."

This boy was almost the complete opposite of Dallas Winston. This Greaser's eyes were cheery and dark. His smile was kinder and his hair was brunette, the grease pushing it to the side. With his Mickey Mouse shirt and jeans, he was a strange looking kid. But if he was a friend of Dallas, maybe they could get along.

"Virginia," Dally stated, putting his cigarette out," this is Keith Mathews. We call him Two-Bit because he's a bit of a wiseass."

Two-Bit couldn't help but laugh and nod. He had to admit, his jokes did consider him to make some smart remarks. But that was who he was. He was the wisecracker of the group. And he enjoyed it a little too much. A moment later, Johnny and Steve walked out of the house.

"Sodapop says we could go inside now," Steve said," his mother won't mind us being here so late."

Sodapop? Had that been his real name? Perhaps it was a nickname of some sorts. But it didn't bother Virginia too much. The five walked in through the front door, turning to see another boy about Steve's age. His hair was slicked back and shiny. The light shone in his dark brown eyes. He was tan and very good-looking. His smile completed the perfect picture. He walked up to the group, smiling wider when he saw a new member.

"Is this the girl you were talking about?" he asked.

"Sure is," Dally said," her name's Virginia. Virginia, that's Sodapop."

"Before you ask," the new boy replied," it's my real name. Sodapop Patrick Curtis- it's on my birth certificate too."

Virginia had to admit- Sodapop was an interesting name. And when she admitted it, he smiled and thanked her. She nodded, looking to the doorway of a bedroom. Two boys (different ages) stood in the doorway. One boy looked about seven years old- very young for a Greaser. His hair was so light brown, it was almost red. His eyes were greenish-gray. But they were more green than gray. He tugged on his sleeve, looking nervously at the girl.

The other boy (who looked much older-maybe thirteen) didn't look so shy. He had eyes were a pale blue- green mixture, which were almost like ice. He looked a lot taller than everyone else did, but that was because of his age. His hair kicked out in the front and had slight cow lick in the back. His smile was light-hearted, but comforting. Yet he didn't seem like the boys before him. The boys in the doorway came to greet the six others.

"So this is Miss Virginia Stinton?" the oldest boy asked," well, i'm Darrell Curtis the second- Sodapop's older brother. You can call me Darry. And this (Darry pushed the youngest boy out) is our little brother, Ponyboy."

Ponyboy was nervous around the new girl. Would she think he was just some kid? He really wanted to be liked by his brothers' friends. Steve and Dallas weren't too fond of the young boy. He thought this new girl wouldn't like him. Either was because he was "just a kid" or because he wasn't like his brothers. Virginia knelt to Pony's height, knowing exactly what to say.

"Ponyboy's a real tuff name," she said gently, earning a smile from the boy," I wish my name was cool. My name's Virginia Allison Stinton- not as cool as Ponyboy."

"It's a nice name," the boy admitted, letting go of his sleeve.

The girl smiled, causing the boy to blush. He began to feel comfortable around the girl. And so did everyone else. As the group started to mingle, two adults stepped out. They looked like the brothers, meaning they were probably the boys' parents. They were kind looking,with perfect eyes and perfect hair, and seemed to be caring to the entire group.

"Is this your new friend, boys?" the woman (Mrs. Curtis) asked.

"I'm Virginia, Mrs. Curtis," the girl said, extending her hand for the woman to shake.

"A very fine name for a very fine girl," the man (Mr. Curtis) said.

Virginia thanked him and the group was on their way. That night, the eight kids walked over to the park. It was late so they were the only ones there. The boys began to playfully fight, jumping on each other's backs and running around. Hours passed and the play seemed to cease as they listened to each other's stories.

"My parents are just awful," Johnny confessed," but I have great friends and the Curtis' treat me like a son. How about you, Virginia? What's your story?"

Up until the incident that happened a year ago, things were easy to explain. She told them of her birth place in Georgia and of her birth parents (Michael and Elizabeth Stinton). She talked about most of her friends in her old home and the life she lived. She was still touchy about the subject on why she'd moved to Tulsa. After all, no one knew her father had been shot. Only because no one bothered to ask. With her eyes looking away, she began to speak.

"It was a year ago ," she began," my father was an officer. He'd been one of the best in our town. He was always up for anything- arresting, robbery- and he did well enough to provide Mom and I with what we needed."

Dallas and the others tensed up when they heard of Mr. Stinton's occupation. With all they did, he'd have them arrested by then. But what they didn't know was the truth about Virginia's father. The one that scarred her for her entire life. She hesitated, seeing the boys had tensed up.

Looking at her, Two-Bit and Dallas sat next her, waiting for her to finish.

"He was out on a run. Someone had taken their wife and sons' lives and dad was finding the man that did it. The man had gone down the street we lived on at the time. He was speeding past- until he stopped in front of our house. He got out of the car and pulled a gun out. Dad had stopped too. He noticed us and immediately pulled his gun out too. All he wanted to do was protect his family. And the man...the blood and mom's scream.."

Virginia let her mind wander off for just a second. She'd never told anyone about this. Not even her close friends in Georgia. A tear trickled down her cheek at the thought of her dad's funeral. People asked her mother how she'd raise a child by herself. It made her mother feel even more terrible. Dallas and Two-Bit looked away for a moment before putting a hand on each shoulder. Smiling slightly, the girl continued her story.

"So mom began looking for a job," she explained," and a year later, she found a job with my uncle. He owns a restaurant that's around here. I thought moving her was stupid, but once I met Dallas, Steve, Johnny and all of you- I think i'll be okay."

The boys smiled, yawning and jumping from the bench. The eight of them began to head back to the Curtis residents. They joked around, laughing in the streets. Two-Bit noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Socs were heading their way. Dallas noticed too, but the Socs were too busy arguing to see the Greasers. The blonde grabbed the girl's hand as the eight ran back to the house.

"Socs," Dallas explained as they ran," they don't like us Greasers. They want all of us dead. Don't look their way, don't get involved with fights and stay out of their territory. Do this and you're safe. Got it?"

Virginia nodded and looked back at the people. It had been Bob and his crew. They were the ones Dallas, Steve and Johnny had saved from danger. It became clear that they were looking for a fight. But why did the two hate each other? Couldn't each group forget about their differences and get along? She guessed not.

That night, Dallas walked her home. She decided to go the exciting way and climb the wall. The boy smiled, lighting up a cigarette and watching. Why he'd smoke at his young age was beyond Virginia. She climbed into the window and looked back. But when she peered outside, Dallas Winston was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy and I only own Virginia.**

Eight years had passed since Virginia came to join the Greaser gang. Many things had happened after their meet. Dallas went to New York for a while and came back with stories to tell. Everyone (especially Pony) had been growing up. Johnny soon became best friends with the youngest member of the Curtis family. Two-Bit had become close friends with Virginia as well. Bad things had happened- like Sodapop dropping out of school and Dally drifting from Virginia- but nothing prepared everyone for what was to happen next.

It was late in the afternoon when a call came in. Virginia's mother was the first one to pick up the ringing phone. Her daughter sat in her room, sketching the outside world. Her worries seemed to fade on those pieces of paper. They would come back once her mother screamed for her to come down and answer the phone.

"Alright Ma!" she exclaimed, putting down the sketchbook.

Her mother rolled her eyes as her daughter stepped downstairs. Joseph sat at the table, sipping on his coffee. He rolled his eyes at the sight of his niece picking up the phone. On the other end, Virginia heard crying. And she knew exactly who it was on the other end.

"Ponyboy," the girl said immediately," what's wrong?"  
"It's m-my parents," he stuttered out," they've been k-killed in an auto wreck. Our parents are dead, Virginia."

The girl nearly stopped in her tracks. The Curtis parents- the ones who helped her in rough times, allowing her to stay at their place and treated her like a daughter- were dead? This couldn't be happening. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were still alive. But when Virginia pinched herself, she realized she wasn't asleep or dead.

"Where are you at now?" she asked him.

"The three of us are at home," he replied sadly.

Virginia dropped the phone on the receiver and ran upstairs. She went into her room and grabbed her jacket. Knowing her mother didn't care, she told her mother where she was heading to. She watched as her mother nodded and the girl was out the door. She was going to the Curtis residence.

Ponyboy put the phone down once he'd realized Virginia wasn't on the other end. She wouldn't have hung up on him like that. Not if something like this had happened. The teen sat down, Johnny quietly sitting next to him. He put an arm on Pony's shoulder for reassurance.

"I'm really sorry," he mumbled,"your parents- they were the greatest. It should've never happened."

"Thanks Johnny," Pony mumbled.

The boys looked around the room. Darry hadn't moved ever since they got home from the hospital. His eyes were cold and his hands were folded against his face. It was obvious that he was trying not to cry. The only ones that weren't at the house were Dallas. Virginia. and Two-Bit. Before looking away, the door had been knocked on. He got up, brushed the tears away, and walked over to the door. He opened it, immediately wrapping his arms around Virginia.

Virginia let Ponyboy hold onto her. The world seemed to fade around as they embraced. Nothing would convince Pony to let her go. He felt as if his mother were right in front of him. He would have a chance to let her go before- footsteps were heard. Behind the girl was Dally and Two-Bit. The two moved from the doorway to allow the other two boy to enter.

"We're sorry about your parents' death," Two-Bit mumbled.

Everyone was in shock that the Curtis parents were dead. How could something like this have occurred? It just happened to suddenly- and the fact that the boys never got a chance to say goodbye. It made the situation even worse than it already was. But that day, everyone came together to comfort the boys in their time of need. Johnny, Steve and Virginia stayed until about two in the morning. After Johnny left, Steve and Soda just talked on. Darry was busy thinking, so Virginia helped Ponyboy into bed.

Pony felt like his mother was by his side. Her gentle hands and kind eyes staring down at him. He just wanted to hug her and tell her he loved her. Just for this one moment. The girl beside him began to leave, when the boy began to cry again. Motherly instincts kicked in and Virginia was by his side once more. He didn't mean to say what was on his mind. It had just slipped out.

"People are thinking about putting me and Soda in a boys' home," he said outloud.

The girl paused for a moment. Ponyboy and Sodapop- being put in a boys' home? This just had to be a dream. How could this have happened? An idea popped into the girl's head. One that would calm Ponyboy down just for a little while.

"I'm sure there's a way Darry could get legal custody of you," she whispered, only so the boy could hear," but all of us can help out. Look, I know Dally isn't the best role model, and Johnny just two years older than you are. But with a little effort, all of us can be...like-"

"A family?" Pony asked, receiving a nod.

The boy smiled sadly, letting go of the girl. She left, turning out the lights of his bedroom. She began to walk away when four arms wrapped around her. Darry and Sodapop held the girl tightly to them. They told her that they heard her plan and how Darry was close to getting custody of the boys. Happily (with tears in her eyes) she held onto the boys.

On that day, things would change for everyone. The oldest Curtis got legal custody of his brothers soon after the funeral. As long as they stayed out of any illegal activity, they were okay. However, the oldest Curtis had to supply the house and take care of the boys. Instead of going to college (like he'd hoped for) he had to get a job working on roofs. Life was rough and four months later it got worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews on this story. I really appreciate it! Anyways, here's chapter 4. Enjoy and S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders.**

A while went on since the incident of the Curtis parents' death. The eight of the Greasers tended to forget about the auto wreck. They were just trying to deny the fact that the Curtis brothers were now orphans. It seemed to push back into their minds until it had vanished. But by the next hour, the realization was there again. Soon enough the fact stuck there like a fly on honey. And the eight Greasers just went along with it.

Aside from the deaths and denial, others things had happened. Ponyboy was being to struggle in school. Darry had been stressed out and the fact that Sodapop dropped out made things worse. The only good things to happen were the friends sticking together. Virginia felt like Dally had become close with her as well as Two-Bit. Both of those boys were her best friends. She didn't know what she'd do without them.

A week before Dallas was to be arrested, another awful event had occurred. The Greaser girl walked along the sidewalks with Two-Bit and Johnny. All three were trying to focus on the beautiful spring day and put their troubles aside. It took a while but they eventually did it.

"Doesn't the sunset seem great?" she asked the two boys walking with her.

Two-Bit glanced for a second, nodding in a drunken manner. But Johnny seemed to stare at the sunset for longer. His mind traveled far off from Tulsa and into somewhere better. Where his parents couldn't beat him for every little mistake he made. But that world would never exist. Not while he was still alive. The boys looked back on the girl, who looked in front of her. But the only one to notice the Socs were Johnny.

The Mustang they rode in cruised smoothly along the road. The people inside the car were bitter-looking. They didn't notice Johnny until they were right next to the three Greasers. Their eyes looked back into his for just a moment. That was until they drove off and away from them. Seeing Johnny was scared, Virginia reassured him that the Socs were just screwing around. But he didn't look too convinced.

Night fell and the three were heading home. Ever since they saw the Socs, Johnny had been looking around nervously. It was as if he knew something was going to happen. The other two didn't realize he would soon be right. And that something was an awful occurrence. The Greaser boy walked along the streets until Two-Bit spoke up.

"Do you guys wanna head to my place?" he asked," I could use some beer."

Virginia was never one for drinking. But she figured her mother wanted her out of the house. She nodded, however Johnny had refused. He didn't speak but only shook his head. Not wanting to leave him alone, the Greaser girl sat next to him.

"Johnny," she asked," do you want me to stay here with you?"

The boy looked back at his friends. The girl had a worried look on her face. The boy hadn't known what to say. All he did was look down and back at him again. Johnny wanted his friends to stay, but felt he needed to be alone. He also felt that the two should be alone together. After he shook his head, the two said goodbye and left the boy with himself.

He began to walk to the football field to practice at. That's when he heard a noise. He turned to see a Mustang riding slowly next to him. Johnny walked a few steps before running. After he bolted, the car raced by his side. The boy turned, only for the car to do the same. He was halfway to the football field when the car stopped. Two Socs jumped out and tackled the Greaser boy. The driver stepped out as the one Soc put a switchblade to Johnny's throat.

The leader had been Bob Sheldon. He was a rebellious Soc who drank too much. Judging by his shaky hands and an empty flask, he was definitely drunk. He swayed a little as he brushed the drips of whiskey from his mouth. The rings worn on his fingers shone in the pale moonlight, making Johnny feel nervous. The Soc laughed, throwing his flask to the ground. He knelt beside Johnny and spoke.

"Well, well, well," he said," looks like we've got ourselves a Greaser. Hey Randy, keep a steady grip on that switchblade. We wouldn't want him to run off, now would we?"

The Socs laughed, causing Johnny to shake. He tried squirming out of their grip, but it didn't work. Bob went to press the blade down when the Greaser's fist went right into his cheek. Everyone stopped for a few seconds. Johnny hadn't meant to punch the Soc leader in the face. He was just trying to escape. But Bob wouldn't take his apology.

"Let's show him what happens when you hurt a Soc," he said, showing off his rings.

The night was getting cooler than the day had been. The moon had become full and the streets were quiet. Two-Bit's laughter was the only thing heard for miles. After drinking two beers, he had gotten into his cheery drunken mood. Virginia loved that side of the Mickey Mouse fan. She didn't know exactly why, but perhaps it was because he was always so happy in this mood. He made her laugh and was just so crazy.

"And let me tell you about the Socs," he said drunkenly," if I ever get ahold of one i'm gonna-"

The boy looked over to the female Greaser. Their friends were huddled around something. Two-Bit and Virginia looked over to each other and ran. What were they surrounding? Had they discovered something terrible? Had they found an amazing discovery? Once they got to their friends, Two-Bit's cheeriness faded and the girl stopped laughing. There (before them) was Soda holding a banged-up Johnny in his arms.

His parents had never seen him beaten like this before. They weren't used to this much blood and cuts and- it hurt just to look at him. Dallas seemed to be the most nervous out of all the Greasers. Something about Johnny being beaten like this made him forget about the killings in New York. Johnny had tried to talk once, but began to cry. Soda began to comfort him and carefully helped him up.

"Come on Johnny," Sodapop said,"we'll take you back to our place."

Johnny just continued to cry as they walked home. Darry watched the boys carefully as they entered the living room. They helped the boy in silence. And after a long while. Johnny decided to speak.

"I was heading to the field," he explained," just to practice football, ya know. Then these Socs in a blue Mustang were following me. I didn't know what to do- so I ran. They followed me to the field. Three of them tackled me down and one had a switchblade to my throat. Then the leader came out of the car. He was wearing these rings and when he tried to hurt me- I punched him. I really didn't mean to, but he…"

It seemed that Dallas had had enough. He walked out of the room and onto the front porch. Two-Bit and Virginia stole each other's glance before walking outside to comfort him. The Greaser sat on the porch, smoking a cigarette. The Greaser girl knew how much the boy loved Johnny. It was a plain fact. Yet it seemed only her, Ponyboy and Two-Bit knew the truth. And when he hid the truth, things were worse for Dallas. After a few moments of silent, the boy put his cigarette out and spoke.

"I know it was Bob that beat Johnny up," he admitted," all those rings he wears.."

"It's not like you can do anything about it," Virginia spoke out," the Socs will just keep coming back again and again. No matter what we do, they'll just come back. We just need to keep our ground and not let the Socs destroy us."  
Virginia was right- no matter how much they fought, their rivals would always come back. So if Dallas beat up Bob, the Socs might beat him back- or maybe something worse. Sighing. the Greaser put his cigarette out and went inside. Glancing at each other again, the best friends looked away, heading back inside.

Johnny had changed since the Socs jumped him. Even though he'd taken beatings from his parents, he'd never had one like this. He was much jumpier ever since the horrible incident. With everything going on, the crew began to grow even more upset. And Virginia was becoming depressed as the months went on. And four months later, she would've had enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! I hope you enjoy chapter 5 and DISCLAIMER- I only own Virginia.**

This was finally it. As her uncle and mother abused her physically and verbally, Virginia realized her only escape was somewhere far. She fled from her house, her mother's voice practically screaming at her. The girl headed down the street to the nearby river. She walked along the bridge, leaning on it. Her eyes were looking down, gathering in the water before her. This was the night Virginia intended to cut her life short.

Her plan was simple- she'd climb on the railing, jump in the river and that'd be it. Her mind wandered from her plan to think of everything. She'd been sick of the abuse from the people she was supposed to love. She was fed up with the restless nights and terrible days- but this was finally it.

Virginia climbed upon the railing and stood still. The night seemed so beautiful- it was a shame to do this on such a night. The Greaser girl looked down and focused on the river. She took off her jacket and placed a note inside of it. She tossed it on the side of bridge and watched as it landed on the pavement. She looked back, preparing her end.

Dallas walked alone in the streets. After such a long time, he was finally out of the cooler. He couldn't wait to see his gang again. He couldn't wait for Two-Bit's wiseass comments. He was thrilled to see The Curtis brothers, Virginia and Steve. But he was especially excited to see Johnny. The only thing he'd really cared about. Him and his lovely girl Sylvia.

Things took a turn for the worst when he saw Sylvia. She was standing in the alleyway, against a wall with her back turned to Dallas. Her boyfriend went to make a move when he saw something else. With his girl was another man. He couldn't tell who it was in the darkness, but boy, did he get angry. He walked over to the couple and pushed the two apart.

"What the hell are you doing," he asked Sylvia," I get back in jail and you make out with another man?"

Sylvia looked into his eyes. She'd not been the least bit faithful to the Greaser boy. Her green eyes looked back at the other boy- the one whom had her by her black hair. How could explain a situation like this? As her boyfriend became more agitated, she began to elaborate her story.

"He was trying to hurt me," she nodded to the gripping of her hair," i'm so glad you came to help. Don't just stand there,baby-help me!"

Dallas shook his head and cursed. This was the final straw- he told her about how this was the third time she cheated on him. Sylvia went to protest but the Greaser made her stop. The other boy went to shut him up but was soon punched. A fight sprawled between the two- until Two-Bit came to stop it. He'd been drinking so he swayed as he fought. The boy and Sylvia soon ran off.

"And I never wanna see you again!" he yelled, turning to the other Greaser," hey thanks man."

"Aw," he said, sipping the beer," it's no trouble Dally. I guess you two are never going out again."

Dallas nodded and lit a cigarette. After Two-Bit refused one, he began to take long drags of the one in his mouth. He'd never forgive Sylvia for the things she had done. That girl was no longer in his mind. The only thing the boy loved now was his best friend Johnny. Nothing could replace him. Not even another girl.

The two began to walk along the streets. They laughed and drank and took drags of their cigarettes. They had been enjoying themselves- but nothing was to prepare them for their next event. As the friends became closer to the bridge, Two-Bit saw a figure climb the railing. It must've been a drunk Soc on their territory. Why would they be here? Looking to cause trouble, he supposed.

They walked closer to the bridge and the Mickey Mouse fan immediately ran. It wasn't a Soc drunkenly swinging on the bridge. Dallas noticed who it was and ran after him. They ran, Two-Bit finally pulling Virginia closer to his body. Once he got her down, she began crying.

"Virginia," he asked" What were you doing?"

The girl looked at Two-Bit before leaning against the railing. She wanted to lie right to his face. Lie to her closest friend and tell him she was drunk. Tell him Socs were after her and she had no other escape. No other escape...that's when she decided to stick with the truth. As Two-Bit stared, she began to tell him how she felt.

"I didn't want to live," she admitted through tears," my mother wouldn't care if I were to jump off this bridge. My uncle would probably laugh and say I deserved it. My job has almost little to no pay and I'm sick of it! I just want to…"

She stopped right there as Dallas spoke out.

"If you died," he said," all of us would care. Think of Johnny- his parents are always beatin' him up. He's always going out with bruises and scars on him. He wants to kill himself- but he stays strong. And that's what you need to do, Virginia. Look, I know life is hard,but sometimes we just have to deal with it."

"He's right," Two-Bit said, giving her a smirk," without you, we might just lose our minds."

The girl hadn't given it too much consideration. She never thought about how Johnny stayed strong after all these years. And how he had wanted to kill himself (he told Pony that a couple times and Pony told Virginia). But after so long, he was still with them, trying to forget about what went on at home.

She stood and looked at the boys. The one that defended her at just ten years old, and then the one that saved her from jumping. These were her closest friends. The ones that would save her in a heartbeat. Virginia found her arms wrapping around the boys. Two-Bit immediately hugged her back, but Dallas didn't move. She let go of the boys and spoke.

"Let's get going," she said.

The girl picked up her jacket and began to walk away. Quickly, the note landed on the ground. Before the boys spotted it, she flung the paper in the river. Her thoughts of death fled past her and allowed her to focus on her true family. The family that was going to be in trouble once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So this chapter's a little shorter than the others. However, it isn't too much shorter. Anyways, enjoy and I only own Virginia.**

The next morning, Virginia flung herself out of bed. She avoided her family by heading out the minute she woke up. Her mind wandered to the previous night as she walked down the sidewalk. After Dallas had gone home, Two-Bit had walked her home. He was acting quite odd, like he was trying to hide something. But the girl decided to forget about it. Because she too was hiding something. A secret he wouldn't soon find out about.

Hours had passed when Virginia heard a noise. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She screamed and turned around to see Two-Bit with Johnny. He began laughing like a maniac. Johnny just watched as the girl rolled her eyes and pushed the other boy down playfully. He then got up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Did I scare you much?" he finally asked.

"You tell me asshole," she said, smirking at the boys.

The three chuckled before they walked on. A few hours later, they were walking near an

alleyway when the three heard something. It sounded like a scream for help. But it wasn't just anybody's scream. Ponyboy was screaming for help! His screams were silenced, causing the three to run. They had to save the youngest Curtis family member before something happened.

They turned the corner and saw Socs holding Ponyboy down. They ran, Sodapop and Darry intervening. Suddenly, all of the gang appeared, everyone but the Curtis boys chasing the Socs away. The Greasers began cursing at the boys in the Mustang as they hopped in the car. Dallas picked up a rock and threw it at the car. Everyone followed his lead and heaved rocks at the Mustang. And before long, they had left.

"Bunch of pricks," Virginia mumbled, following the others to the Curtis boys.

Once they got to them, Ponyboy had asked if they caught the Socs. Two-Bit then proceeded to call the Socs every terrible name he could think of. That's how every Greaser would describe them. Two-Bit stopped, asking if the youngest Curtis brother was okay. He nodded, getting off the subject and going onto why Dally was out of jail earlier than he should've been.

"Good behavior- got off early," he said.

The group began to smoke, as it calmed their nerves. Virginia rarely smoked-she was more of a drinker. She only smoked when she was riled up or the times were tough. Other than that, she only drank. As they smoked, Two-Bit complimented the bruise and cut Ponyboy had gotten. It did make him look pretty tuff. Before long, Steve asked the question everyone had on their minds.

"What were you doin' walkin' by your lonesome?" he asked.

Ponyboy hesitated for a moment. If Darry wasn't there, he might've not said a word. But since all the Curtis boys were there, he had to say something.

"I was comin home from the movies," he said," I didn't think-"

"You don't ever think," Darry stepped in.

Not another Darry and Ponyboy argument. Ever since their parents died, the two of them frequently argued. Over grades, over things like this- it always happened. Everyone knew Darry only wanted the best for his kid brother. Yet when it came to the arguments, no one could handle them. The oldest Curtis brother rambled on until Sodapop intervened (which he always did).

"Leave my kid brother alone," Sodapop said.

The middle brother talked about how it wasn't Ponyboy's fault that the Socs jumped them. He talked on, but everyone's minds trailed off for a few moments. After almost eight months, they were used to hearing Sodapop stick up for his kid brother. Finally Two-Bit spoke up.

"Next time get one of us to go with you, Ponyboy," he said," any of us will."

"Speakin' of movies," yawned out Dallas," I'm walkin' over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anybody wanna come and hunt some action?"

Steve and Soda couldn't- as they were heading to the game with their girlfriends. Darry (as usual) was working, but so was Virginia. Ponyboy and Johnny were the only ones tagging along. Two-Bit mentioned that if he didn't get too drunk, he'd go find them. The girl rolled her eyes at the boy. That was classic Two-Bit.

"You break up with Sylvia again?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," said Dallas," and this time- it's for good. That little broad was two-timin' me again while I was in jail."

Two-Bit and Virginia looked at each other then back at him. The drunk remembered seeing the fight between the two boys. The one he had stopped just last night. The one where afterwards the boys saw Virginia on the bridge. It was something Two-Bit desperately wanted to forget about.

The gang walked back to their homes a little while later. Two-Bit kept looking away from Virginia as they walked together. He was nervous- as the boy wanted to ask. He waited until they ended up at her front porch. He stopped her before she went inside,

"What time do you get off of work tomorrow?" he asked.

Since when was Two-Bit concerned about her work schedule? Instead of asking him that, Virginia said that she left work at around one thirty. When asked why, he spoke up.

"I want to ask you something," he said," but I wanted it to be a surprise."

Virginia groaned with a smile on her face. She hated having to wait for surprises. It was one of her weaknesses. Two-Bit (however) refused to tell her until later on. But he wouldn't get a chance to ask her. Not after what was to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm glad I could upload two chapters in one night. Anyways, enjoy and I only own Virginia.**

The next night, Virginia went to work in her old uniform. Working for her family had many disadvantages. One was having to work late. The other was having them yell at her in the back of the restaurant. Usually it was to complain about how she wasn't working fast enough. But today seemed quiet. Her mother and uncle didn't even look in her eyes. It wasn't odd but it just seemed like something was wrong.

The shift seemed to end rather quickly. Virginia just started working and before she knew it, her pay was given. Her mother and uncle watched as she left the building. She walked along, half expecting Two-Bit to pop out and scare her. She turned the corner, only to be spooked by her best friend. She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his shoulder. He fell to the ground, grabbing his sides as he laughed.

"Man," he said, standing up," you should've seen the look on your face."

"You didn't scare me," she said.

Two-Bit rolled his eyes, sarcastically agreeing with her. He extended his hand out to the girl. Did he want to hold her hand? That was new- and quite odd. But it didn't stop Virginia from taking the boy's hand. He lead onward, looking ahead. She could tell he'd been drinking but he seemed to know what he was doing. After a while, they reached the river. This was the place where...why would he bring her here?

"You need to have a happy memory on this hill," he explained before she could speak.

Virginia couldn't argue with his words. She stumbled up onto the bridge and was picked up. She began to argue with Two-Bit until he set her down on the railing. He stood in front of her without saying a word. He'd been blushing on that cold, fall night. His eyes shone like the stars in the sky. And he was ready to confess the truth.

"Virginia," he said," it's been eight years since I first met you. That night is something I could never forget. You've made me happy for so long and I want to personally thank you."

It was kind of the boy to confess this. However, she should've been the one to thank him. If he hadn't been there the night of her attempt, they wouldn't be talking. He and Dallas convinced her to stay strong in such dark times. It pleased her to be in his presence. But Two-Bit hadn't finished speaking.

"Which brings me to my question," he spoke," do you-"

Before long, he was interrupted by a screeching car. The two turned to see a Mustang speeding for the bridge! It was wide enough, but with the people on there… Two-Bit immediately held Virginia close as the car sped past them. The Socs shouted that awful word as they sped by.

"It's your fault, you damn Greasers!" they shouted.

What had been their fault? That they couldn't afford things like the Socs could? That they were always fighting in terrible rumbles? Or that bad things always seemed to happen to them? The two didn't realize that they were holding each other in their arms. And when they did, they quickly pulled away, their faces growing scarlet. Something inside Virginia felt...odd as if she was..feeling love.

"Listen Two-Bit," she said," I've got to head home."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked.

They always walked home together. But tonight, Virginia wanted to be alone. She had some problems to work out.

"I better go home alone," she said," I have to think."

Disappointment grew in Two-Bit's eyes. But he understood that she needed to be alone. He needed to be alone as well. After they fled their separate ways, the two thought. Virginia knew she was falling for her best friend. And Two-Bit felt he was really in love with her. But they couldn't confess it to each other. Not yet at least.

Virginia went home and got straight to bed. Hours passed and she was having nightmares about her father again. She woke up, drenched in her own sweat. The gunshots kept repeating in her mind. The only thing to calm her nerves was a cigarette. She reached for one on her nightstand when tapping was heard at her window.

Pebbles were being pelted at her window again. Just like they were eight years ago. Virginia ignored the rocks and took a drag of her cigarette. She put it out and went to sleep again when tapping was heard again. She turned, rolling her eyes to the sight of Dallas. But something on his face made her worry.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Okay," he said nervously," I wasn't going to tell anyone this, but I feel I should-"

Virginia handed him a cigarette. He took it and lit it, thanking her for the cancer stick. He took a long drag before continuing his rambling.

"I was at Bucks," he said," I was just in a fight and I went there to rest. A few minutes later, Buck called me down. He said Ponyboy and Johnny wanted me. The first thing I hear when I get there..".

Dallas was silent for quite a while. This wasn't how he usually was. But if it was something about Johnny, he was sure to worry. After a long drag of his cigarette, he put it out and faced Virginia.

"When I got to the front door," he said," Ponyboy told me Johnny had killed a Soc."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! So today, I decided to change things up with my story. This is an AU now where Johnny survived. There are other details I will leave out (but for now) enjoy and I only own Virginia.**

Dallas put his cigarette out after his last sentence. He didn't know what else to say. But neither did Virginia. Johnny- the most innocent person she could think of. The one who trembled in front of Socs. The one who let his parents beat on him and never showed fear. The one she trusted for years- had killed a Soc? This had been out of the ordinary and (seeing it confused and shocked her as well) Dallas began to explain what they had told them.

"Ponyboy and Johnny were runnin' from them," he explained," and they finally got to them. A couple of the Socs tried to drown Ponyboy. But Johnny...he pulled his blade out and...stabbed the one who jumped him. Everyone else had been staring. The others let go of Ponyboy and they all ran. That's when they came to me."

Virginia sat back on the bed. How could someone so innocent do something like that? But she was glad to know he'd saved Ponyboy. That was the Johnny she knew. Dallas continued to explain how he'd told them to hide in the Windrixville abandoned church until it all blew over. She didn't know how to react to that. Two young boys hiding all alone in an abandoned church? How would they survive?

"I gave them some money and a heater," he confessed," it was all I could give em. I had to tell someone about this. I knew you could keep it a secret. Just don't tell anyone where they went, okay?"

Virginia nodded and watched Dallas climb down the wall. She watched as he went off into the night. This would be a hard secret to keep. So eventually, the Greasers found out Johnny killed the Soc- Bob. What they didn't know was where the two went. Five days later, the six of them sat in the Curtis living room. Darry was taking Ponyboy's disappearance awfully hard. He felt that it was his fault when the two ran off.

He was so upset- no one had seen him like this since his parents died. He just wanted his little brother to come home. He wanted to apologize and never let him go. Dallas and Virginia kept glancing at each other. They didn't want to spill out their secret location. Not just yet. So (to cover their tracks up) Dallas told everyone the two boys went to Texas.

"I'm gonna drive to Texas," Two-Bit exclaimed," and find them before-"

Dallas told him that he shouldn't. That it was an insane idea and he'd do it himself. But

something in his voice convinced Sodapop otherwise. Dally and Virginia were at Bucks when Sodapop stopped by.

"I just wanted to grab the key I leant-" he stopped.

All eyes turned to the jacket on the floor. Ponyboy's jacket. They were in for it now.

"I knew it," Sodapop said," I wasn't going to say anything-"

"But Soda," Dallas interrupted

"Don't even question me on this one" Soda replied," I know you know where Ponyboy and Johnny went off to. Your lies can't get passed me. I won't tell anyone where they are. Just tell me where the boys really are."

The two didn't say a word. If something accidentally escaped Sodapop's lips-they'd all be in even more trouble. Sighing, the boy took something out of his pocket. He explained it was a note to Ponyboy. He said to give it to him when he saw his kid brother. Dallas nodded and watched as he left.

"Maybe we should go check on them," Virginia said, "it's been almost a week. I bet they hate being cooped up in that old church."

Motherly instincts was part of Virginia's personality. Whenever something happened to Ponyboy or Johnny, she would worry. Pony no longer had a mother and Johnny felt as if he didn't have one either. So both boys went with it. They felt like they had a mother again. Dallas (usually wanting to ignore her mother like ways) agreed. Probably because he worried about Johnny.

"Alright," he said," let me borrow Buck's car. We can see if they're hungry and maybe get something to eat."

It sounded like a good idea. The two walked over to Bucks and (after arguing) Dallas

finally got the car. And to Windrixville they went, stopping near the abandoned church. They walked into the church, looking around. The boys were sleeping on the floor. Dallas almost didn't recognize Ponyboy with his blonde hair. He nudged the boy's side with his toe. Virginia kneeled next to Johnny.

"Glory," Dallas said," he looks different with his hair like that."

Virginia nodded, tapping Johnny on the shoulders. As Ponyboy awoke and talked with Dally, the other boy didn't open his eyes. She tapped him again, this time with a little more force. The boy blinked a few times before looking to the girl. A sleepy smile brightened up the room.

"Virginia," Johnny exclaimed sleepily.

"Hey Johnny," she replied, helping him up.

Ponyboy began to throw questions at Dally. Once he calmed him down, the oldest boy and if the other two were hungry. They were starved. Dally (as he smoked) explained that the police thought they were in Texas. And so did everybody else.

"Goshamighty boys," Dallas exclaimed,"ain't you been eatin' anything?"

"Yeah," Johnny asked," Whatever gave you the idea we aint?"

Dallas made a comment on how pale they were. And all the weight they'd lost- they look like they went through the mill. Afterwards, Sodapop's letter was given to Ponyboy. Virginia studied both boys. They were extremely thin and incredibly pale. It hurt just to look at them. Johnny had already been so fragile...Pony had asked Dally on why he got hauled in. The boy just grinned before speaking.

"Shoot kid," he said," them boys at the station know me by now. Get hauled in for everything that happens on our turf. I kinda let it slip that y'all were headin for Texas. So that's where they're lookin'."

Dallas cursed for a bit, Johnny staring on. He admired the older boy in so many ways. Cursing things out was one of those ways. Johnny even said how good he could cuss. Dallas was proud, but told him not to pick up on such a habit. He then proceeded to mess with Ponyboy's hair, making the bleached-haired boy feel lousy.

"Let's go get you two something to eat," Virginia spoke out," we wouldn't want to starve anymore."

The four headed outside of the church, Johnny praising to be in a car again. Dallas smiled as he sat up front with the sixteen year old. Ponyboy and the girl sat in the back. The driver roared back onto the road. Once they were at the Dairy Queen, the boys scoffed down their food. Being cooped up in a church with not much to eat really worked up an appetite.

"Glory," he said," Take it easy. I don't want you gettin sick on me. And I thought I was hungry!"

Silence took over the car, but just for a moment. Virginia knew what was happening next. He started to talk about the war going on between the Greasers and the Socs. All of the Socs gaining up on the Greasers ever since Bob's death. The streets became unsafe. When he got to the subject of his heater, Ponyboy nearly flipped out, saying how people were killed with heaters. But Dallas (being who he was) had a comment to back it up.

"Ya kill'em with switchblades too, don't ya, kid?" he asked," but it ain't loaded."

He talked about how Tim Sheppard's gang and the others were fight In the middle of his

explanation, Dallas stopped. He was thinking about New York again. Johnny knew it, Ponyboy knew it, Virginia knew it too. He then explained how Two-Bit got jumped, which made the girl look away. Her poor Two-Bit...this wasn't meant to happen. But it (unfortunately) happened.

"I didn't tell you we got a spy," Dallas said.

"A spy?" asked Johnny," who?"

"That good-lookin' broad I tried to pick up that night you killed the Soc. Cherry what's-her-name."

The boys gagged for just a moment. Virginia guessed they were too shocked but their spy. Dallas explained how she went over to Greaser territory the night Two-Bit was jumped. She had the nerve to pull up next to everyone and (being the dead guy's girl) she was going to get jumped. But the Mickey Mouse fan helped her out.

"Man, " Dallas said," next time I want a broad, I'll pick up my own kind."

Johnny agreed hastily before eating once more. Dallas talked on about how the girl wasn't right for him. Finally, they talked of being in the country. Virginia remembered the good old days. Ones where her father taught her how to shoot. Big open fields and nothing but the sound of ducks and gunshots. Now hearing a gunshot frightened her. Johnny was silent, but spoke out.

"We're goin' back and turn ourselves in."

Now Dallas and Virginia were the ones gagging.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! So yesterday, I said i'd be writing an AU where Johnny lives. I decided to stick with the original story instead. However, i'll have alternative chapters added later to this story. Also, I wanted to give a shoutout to MiniHorseMeadow. Thanks for the great reviews and i'm glad you liked the story! Anyways, enjoy and SE Hinton owns the Outsiders.**

Dally swore for a little bit, before Johnny repeated himself. The other three knew that the Greaser boy wouldn't react well to the situation. Even when the boy tried to convince Dally he'd be okay, saying he'd be let off easy and that it was for self defense. His long speech was something that made Ponyboy and Virginia think. He had such a fear of cops and this took big guts to say, especially in front of Dallas.

"We won't tell that you helped us, Dally," Johnny went on," and we'll give you back the gun and what's left of the money and say we hitchhiked back so you won't get in trouble, okay?"

Virginia only stared at Dallas. He chewed on the corner of his fake ID. By the look in his eyes, he didn't want the boy to turn himself in. Because he didn't know what happened in those walls. Johnny nodded, explaining how it wasn't fair to Ponyboy. The youngest Greaser squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, showing he was embarrassed. Then Johnny asked about his parents- a sore subject for everyone. All Dallas mentioned was the boys and about Two-Bit driving to Texas to find them. When Johnny asked again- the oldest boy snapped.

"No," he exclaimed," they didn't. Blast it, Johnny,what do they matter? Shoot, my old man don't give a hang whether i'm in jail or dead in a car wreck or drunk in the gutter. That don't bother me none."

Johnny was silent after that. Virginia and Ponyboy exchanged glances, thinking about how sorry they felt for him. The pained look in his eyes could make them cry. They thought about him as Dally drove out of Dairy Queen. Virginia knew Johnny cared too much. Dallas didn't give a damn about his family- he was that strong. The girl thought about her own family. She cared about her mother and uncle- but she didn't care too much.

"Blast it Johnny," Dallas said on," why didn't you think of turning yourself in five days go? It would have saved a lot of trouble."

Johnny was quiet, admitting he was scared. To add humor, the boys joked about ruining their hair for nothing. Virginia gave a sad smile, seeing Dally's scowl. Her smile faded in an instant, thinking about all the fights that went on. Most of them started off as simple arguments. But as time went on, they grew into big fights that lasted for hours. The fighting never seemed to cease.

"I think it would be better if the arguments just ceased," Virginia mumbled, Ponyboy giving a small nod.

"Save it Virginia," Dallas said (although he didn't mean it),and continued to speak in a tone he never used,"Johnny, I ain't mad at you. I just don't want you to get hurt. You don't know what a few months in jail can do to you. Oh, blast it, Johnny. You get hardened in jail. I don't want that to happen to you. Like it happened to me…"

Dallas was never like this. Him growing up on the streets...he was mean and cold. But being in jail at the age of ten...it made him that way. Johnny then asked if Dallas would rather the boy hide for the rest of his life. If the driver said yes, Johnny would do it in a heartbeat. His word was the law to the boy. Dallas suddenly slammed his brakes on the top of Jay Mountain, seeing that the church was on fire!  
"Let's see what the deal is," Ponyboy said, jumping out of the car.

"What for?" Dally was irritated," Get back in here before I beat your head in."  
Virginia and Johnny exchanged glances. Ponyboy was insane- but they followed him anyways. Dallas mumbled a few curses before following them. Virginia wondered how the fire could've started. She came up to the small crowd of children, Ponyboy asking what was happening.

"Well," the grinning man said," we don't know for sure. We were having a school picnic up here and the first thing we knew, the place is burning up. Thank goodness this is a wet season and the old thing is worthless anyways."

Ponyboy and Johnny exchanged glances, knowing they must've started that. They agreed a lighted cigarette must've never been burnt out. That's what caused the fire- probably. Suddenly, a lady came running towards them.  
"Jerry," she said," some of the kids are still missing."

The man tried to calm the woman down, but she refused. Then faint yelling was heard. It sounded like it was coming from the church. The lady started freaking out, Jerry trying to calm her down. Ponyboy exclaimed he'd get them, the man tried to grab his arm-but he ran. Johnny quietly followed. Virginia had to go after them. If something happened to the boys, she'd feel guilty.

"You idiots!" Dallas yelled, following the three.

Ponyboy had thrown a rock at the boarded up window. He and Johnny climbed in, Virginia right behind them. Dallas stopped her before she could though. He didn't want her to be a fool like the other two had been. Going in to rescue little kids- it got you nowhere. Johnny and Ponyboy began to drop the kids gently to safety. Dallas and Virginia watched.

"You two get out!" she yelled, climbing in," i'm gonna check if anyone was left behind."  
She ran in, searching for small children. She could hear Dallas scream about the roof caving in. The heat was becoming awful. She could feel the fire against her back. Her heart pounded against her chest. There weren't any children stuck in there. She ran to the window, falling towards the ground. Johnny pushed Ponyboy through the window and helped Virginia up.

"Go!" he yelled, pushing her out of the window.

Dallas saw his jacket was on fire- and Ponyboy was wearing it! He ran, elbowing him in the back, Ponyboy passed out then and there. Johnny screamed and Dallas noticed. He ran in after Johnny as the roof caved in. Virginia was trying to wake Pony up, but passed out before the firemen had gotten there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! So this chapter's a little bit shorter than the others, but the others will be longer. Enjoy and I only own Virginia.**

The sirens were heard closely. Virginia groaned, coming back to reality. There, two men in white stood before her. They'd been working on something, that's when the girl remembered the fire. The fire...Dallas..Ponyboy...Johnny! She went to sit up, but the men began to calm her down. Frantically, she asked where the three had been

"They're in the other ambulances," one man said," You just passed out from some smoke inhalation. But you've got some burns on your legs and a few scars on your cheeks. Must've had a rough fall."

The girl looked in the glare of the metal railing. Her cheeks were nearly red with scars. She couldn't see the burns, but she felt them. They weren't too painful but they felt odd. She wondered if the boys had been okay. She turned to the men, asking if the three were okay. After giving an explanation of each, the other man spoke up.

"The blonde's gonna be fine," he said (referring to Ponyboy)," just a few scars burns- like you have. Dallas has a burn on his arm but Johnny- his burns are severe and he might have broken his back."

Virginia's head sunk into the pillow. Johnny...if he broke his back, he'd been in more misery. He was already dealing with alot and now he'd have it worse. At least Ponyboy and Dallas didn't have severe injuries. Hopefully they'd be okay. They finally reached the hospital and she met with Ponyboy in the waiting room. Jerry (the teacher) had been with the two. Dallas was carried in on a stretch. He tried to smile, saying he'd beat Ponyboy if he ever pulled a stunt like that again.

"You alright Dallas?" Virginia asked.

"Yeah, yeah, i'm fine," he said before he was carried off.

Johnny had been carried in next. He was unconscious and sick looking. His face wasn't badly burnt, but the rest of him was. Ponyboy looked away for a moment before lighting a cigarette. He offered Virginia one, but she just left it in her mouth. Her nerves were shot, but the cigarette smoke isn't what she needed now. Jerry came back in, giving the boy an odd look.

"You shouldn't be smoking," he said.

Ponyboy looked a little startled, but Virginia just raised an eyebrow. There wasn't a 'No Smoking' sign, so the boy asked why. Jerry claimed they were too young. Ponyboy looked over at the girl. Both knew everyone (except for Darry) smoked. And at such young ages too. Johnny started at nine, Ponyboy at ten- same as Dallas and Virginia. It was just how they lived. The girl looked over, smiling as she saw Darry and Sodapop walk in. As Ponyboy reunited with his brothers, Jerry looked over to Virginia.

"They aren't your brothers?" he asked.

"I'm an only child," she confessed," no one's here to see me."  
She got up, not before the man thanked her again. She simply nodded and walked off. No one had been there to show appreciation. Virginia's only caring parent died long ago. And the other two family members- they were nothing. The girl headed for the stairs when a voice called her name.

"Virginia," the voice breathed out loud enough for her to hear.

Virginia turned, Two-Bit's arms wrapped around her. She was shocked to see her best friend at the hospital. Did Sodapop and Darry tell him? Didn't he have a date with Kathy? Virginia asked him about it and he froze. Kathy...the girl he'd had a second chance with. The one that eyed all the boys she'd spotted. The one that wasn't like Virginia. Showing a sad smile, he looked her in the eyes.

"She's nothing compared to you," he said, holding her closely.

He wanted to hold Virginia forever. He wanted to tell her he loved her and make the girl his. He wanted her to be his girlfriend. But as they walked home, he decided to wait. Just for a little while longer. He needed the perfect moment to ask her. Her family wasn't home yet. She would just go to sleep. When she woke up, Virginia decided the best thing to do was to visit Johnny and Dallas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! Enjoy Chapter 11 and I don't own the Outsiders.**

The sun was shining brightly on that morning. Virginia walked alone to the hospital. She figured everyone was busy doing whatnot. She also liked to walk alone (even though it was quite dangerous). The sounds around her faded as she thought about the hospitalized boys. Dallas was going to be fine,but she wasn't sure about Johnny. He could die from such injuries. And if he died..she tried not to think about it as she went to see him. At first, the nurse said she couldn't see Johnny- in his condition.

"P-please let her in," Johnny said quietly.

The nurse stayed quiet, then allowed her in. Virginia tried to look straight at Johnny. It was hard at first, seeing such deep scars on an innocent kid. Never- in all the eight years they've known each other- had the girl seen Johnny like this. It made her worried for the future. He was a good kid and his death could bring the world to its knees.

"Hey Johnny," she said with a smile.

Johnny's eyes were shut when she entered. He opened them again when she spoke. He couldn't smile (but tried to) and closed his eyes for a second. His lower back was in so much pain that he couldn't bare it. The boy just wanted to feel better. He was told he could never walk again. That's what hurt him the most.

"They say I can never walk again," Johnny finally breathed out," not even on crutches. The pain…"

Virginia was quiet for some time. The only words she found saying were 'it's okay Johnny'. Even though she knew it wasn't okay. If Johnny never walked again, his parents would be hounding him. He could never escape. But she thought of how he could move in with her. Her mother would hardly care. And it wasn't like her uncle would either. Instead of discussing that, she turned to the newspaper article involving the four saving the children. She put the article down for Johnny to see.

"The papers," Virginia mumbled," they're writing editorials about you. For savin' those kids at the church.

Johnny's big eyes only glanced through the words. A broken smile was put on his face. They called him a hero, praising him for risking his life to save the children. He liked having things written about him. It made Johnny feel good. If he grew up, he would- that was just it. Johnny knew he didn't have much longer to live. He could feel it inside. Tears welled in his eyes. He struggled to cry, mumbling that he didn't want to die. How he was too young...the girl thought about the times he'd wanted to kill himself. How quickly his mind had changed. Virginia gently pushing his hair back. She brushed the tears from his eyes and spoke softly.

"It's gonna be okay Johnny," she said," you're gonna be okay. Look, I know it's rough now, but you'll make it through. Do it for Dallas, okay?"

Johnny stiffened a little bit. Dallas...he had to live for Dallas. He was the only thing Johnny cared for, the one thing he had loved. Without him, his world would be black and white. He nodded solemnly, the girl lightly tossed his hair before heading to see Dallas. He was fiddling with an unlit cigarette when she placed the paper on his lap.

"Hey hero," she said with a smirk.

"Tim Sheppard showed me," he mentioned," when he came here to talk about the rumble."

The rumble was tonight. And in their states, Dallas and Johnny couldn't go. Virginia was nervous about the rumble between Greaser and Soc. She wasn't the best in a rumble, but she was pretty good. Her eyes wandered to the clock. The rumble was hours away. Dallas went to ask about Johnny when the nurse walked in.

"What are you doing?" she asked him,"you can't have those. You know you're not allowed to smoke."

She took his cigarettes off of him. Dallas began to bicker with her. Virginia awkwardly watched on as Two-Bit and Ponyboy entered. If they hadn't come, she'd feel even more awkward. She looked back at the clock, realizing she'd better head home. Smiling at her crush, she went home to prepare for the rumble.

"You're not going to the rumble," her mother said," and that's final. Those fights...they made you lose your mind."

Virginia didn't want to argue with her mother. It would just make things worse. That was one thing about the girl- she knew when to keep her mouth shut. Even when she wanted to scream at them for making her miserable. Her uncle scoffed at her, telling her how her father would disapprove of this behavior. She looked away, heading to her room in anger. She couldn't stand her family.

Then an idea popped in her head. She could still go to the rumble. She just had to do as Dallas did. Her window opened wide enough for her to squeeze through. She sat on the ledge of the window, turning to face the wall. She was prepared to climb brick by brick down the house and onto the ground. Her feet cautiously slipped from one brick to another. A foot before she was to the ground, she slipped. She cursed for a little bit, standing up and running to the Curtis household.

It was 6:45 when Virginia showed up. Steve and Soda had been arm wrestling (as usual). Ponyboy and Darry had been talking. It made her smile to see the brothers bonding again. Like they used to before...Ponyboy then took notice of the girl. He smiled and nodded at her before heading into the living room. Everyone except Two-Bit was there. And when he showed up- that was it. A rumble wouldn't be a rumble without Dallas and Johnny.

They were getting ready to leave. Darry did a somersault off the porch, Sodapop following his lead but adding a no hands cartwheel at the end. Steve screeched like an Indian, doing leaps on the lawn. After Two-Bit did a flip, he picked up Virginia and put her on his shoulders. She laughed, pumping her fists in the air.

"I am a greaser," chanted Soda," I am a JD and a hood. I blacken the name of our fair city. I beat people up. I rob gas stations! I am a menace to society. Man, do I have fun!"

Everyone began to chip into the song.

"Greaser...greaser...greaser…" Sang Steve," O victim of environment, underprivileged, rotten, no count hood!"

"Juvenile delinquent, you're no good!" shouted the oldest Greaser.

"Get thee hence, white trash," said Two-Bit in a snobbish voice, making Virginia laugh," I am a Soc. I am the privileged and the well-dressed. I throw beer blasts, drive fancy cars, break windows at fancy parties."

"And what do you do for fun?" asked Ponyboy and Virginia.

"I jump Greasers!" Two-Bit shouted.

Virginia jumped off of him as he did a cartwheel. She laughed as they walked to the lot.

The boy handed the girl a beer, to which she quickly drank. Ponyboy asked him why he liked to fight. He replied by saying everybody fights. Each person had their own reason for fighting. Soda did it for fun, Steve for hatred, Darry for pride, Two-Bit for conformity- you name it. Ponyboy seemed to fight for self-defense. Dallas just fought and Johnny tried to stay out of it. Virginia...she fought to protect.

The gangs finally met up. Tim's gang and Brumly boys stood before them and shook their hands. It was to show each gang was on the same side. The gangs waited until the Socs arrived. Virginia sat around with Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit," she said quietly," what was it you wanted to tell me? The night Bob was-"

"They're here," he mumbled.

The Greasers began to get together. The Socs had finally arrived. Four carloads- meaning twenty two of them. The Greasers were just two short. Virginia and Two-Bit exchanged glances, knowing who was missing. A guy in a madras shirt faced the front.

"Let's get the rules straight," he said," nothing but our fists, and the first to run lose. Right?"

Tim said something that the girl couldn't hear. Silence took over the lot. Who was to start off the big rumble? Darry stood before everyone. She smiled- he would be great to start this off. A Soc with blonde hair stood before him. He had a bitter expression on his face.

"Hello Darrel," he said.

"Hello Paul," Darry said clearly.

Paul Holden...Darry's old friends. Once close and torn by society's groups. Greaser against Soc. They began to move in a circle. Every Soc and Greaser watched closely, waiting for the first swing. That would have set off the rumble. It was quiet...and quiet...until a voice erupted from the back.

"Hold up!" the voice shouted," Hold it!"  
Every head turned to see Dallas Winston joining the rumble. Paul swung at Darry's jaw and that was the beginning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! So i've been deciding how to end this story. I have some ways- but that's a while from now. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 12**

 **and I only own Virginia**

Virginia ran to a Soc that was about her size. She kicked him down as the others battled. The Soc balled his hand into a fist and went to hit her. She pulled back and punched him right between the eyes. She did this twice before another Soc yanked her by the hair. He dragged her, and when she tried to stand, she was kicked down. An idea came to mind- one that may not have worked. She flipped, kicking the Soc in the back. He fell, giving Virginia time to run to the Soc beating on Two-Bit.

The girl stepped over a fallen Greaser and another fallen Soc. The Soc beating Two-Bit up was taller than her. She grabbed his shoulder, punching him when he turned around. Two-Bit had blood all over his cheeks. He smiled, thanking her. Suddenly, a Soc grabbed Virginia by the sleeve. Now it was the boy's turn to help her out. He jumped up, slamming his knuckles on the Soc's head. He fell down, tearing the girl's sleeve. Two-Bit looked away from his busted knuckles to fend off another Soc. Finally, the Socs were running and he began to laugh.

"They're running," Two-Bit laughed out," Look at the dirty bastards run!"

Virginia looked at the Greasers. One Brumly boy used a pipe during the rumble. His gang began to set him straight for breaking the rules. Sodapop was helping Steve, who was doubled in pain on the ground. Everyone had cuts and bruises to show they'd won. Darry repeated it as Dallas dragged Ponyboy to the hospital to visit Johnny.

"We better head to the house," the oldest Curtis said," good lord, all of you are bleeding and bruised-"

Soda helped Steve up. They walked home together. Two-Bit walked with Virginia's head on his girl had been limping slightly.. The five went inside and immediately began patching themselves up. Steve opened his shirt to reveal his banged up side. He and Soda began to patch it up. Darry placed a band-aid over his forehead while Virginia patched up Two-Bit's cheek. She wrapped bandages around the knuckles he busted .

"Thanks Doll," he said, causing her to blush.

"Anytime Two-Bit," she replied.

Two-Bit began to fix the girl up. Blood soaked the front of her shirt and pants. There was bruises and cuts (old and new) all over her body. She could barely move her ankle-it must've been sprained. The one sleeve had been torn off by a Soc. She hadn't noticed that beforehand. She turned her arm so no one could see. Two-Bit finished wrapping her ankle and noticed her arm was red.

"Let me wrap that up for you," he said.

"It's alright," Virginia said quietly.

"I insist," Two-Bit said, gently holding her arm," anything for a-"

He looked down and became silent. Scars were all down her fragile arm. Pale skin with red scars stuck on his mind. And on the arms of the girl he loved. He looked up, eyes filling with worriment. He knew these were old scars, made weeks before the rumble. Before he could speak, Ponyboy walked through the door. Darry stood up, but something in Pony's eyes told him something had happened.

"Johnny," he mumbled," he's dead."

The whole room became silent. Johnny had died? That couldn't be right. But soon everyone realized it was a nightmare they couldn't wake up from. Sodapop was on the verge of tears. Two-Bit just clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. Dallas had only loved Johnny. He cared too much to let something like this happen. But it did and it couldn't be stop. The worst part was (knowing Dally) he didn't get to confess his love to Johnny before it was too late. Ponyboy mentioned Dallas running out.

"So he finally broke," Two-Bit mumbled out," So even Dally has a breaking point.

Then Darry spoke to Soda, who asked Pony to sit down. Pony refused and when Darry tried to touch him, he backed away. Something about him wasn't quite right. He has becoming paranoid, shaking and he looked sick. The rumble, Johnny's death- the phone rang. Darry answered it and hung up after a while.

"It was Dally," he said," he phoned from a booth. He's just robbed a grocery store and the cops are after him. We gotta hide him. He'll be at the lot in a minute."

And so everyone (including Steve and Virginia) ran out of the front door. The excitement from the rumble had ceased down. It was time to save Dallas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Enjoy this new chapter and DISCLAIMER- I only own Virginia. SE Hinton has the rights to the Outsiders.**

Dallas was in the lot when the gang got there. So were the police. Everyone ran, hearts pounding and blood pulsing. Sirens rung in the ears of everyone. Virginia sped up as the police cars parked. The runner stopped under a street lamp, turning to pull something from his belt. The heater he carried...the one he used for protection. He was now using it against himself when he raised it. The police shot him, not knowing it was a fake gun.

Virginia stopped as the gunshots rang in her ears. She lost the most important man in her life to that weapon. Now her closest friend..he fell to the ground. But he was dead before. Tears welled in her eyes as she stared at his body. They lost two great boys that night- both had hearts of gold. And both died too young. The girl didn't even realize she was crying until she fell into Two-Bit's arms. He held her strongly in his arms. Steve fell, Sodapop catching him.

"Easy, buddy, easy," he said softly," there's nothing we can do now."

Not for Johnny, not for Dallas- not for anybody. It hurt that they would never be there again. Dallas was a man who died violent. Everyone knew it (no one would say it) but he wanted to be dead. Johnny had too much innocence left for this world. This couldn't be happening...suddenly, Darry ran to Ponyboy. He'd passed out right then and there.

"I knew he was sick," the oldest brother mumbled, picking him up and rushing to the house.

Everyone ran after Darry. All the five did was sit silently in the living room. It was hard to process the deaths of their close friends. Two-Bit's cheeriness had faded for the moment being. Everyone's pain had become mourning. They didn't know what to say. That was a lie, they knew what to say. They just didn't know how to say it. Darry walked into the room, telling everyone Ponyboy was probably okay. Two-Bit burst into tears and stood up.

"It's my fault Ponyboy passed out," he exclaimed,' Before the rumble, he was havin a fever. He told me not to tell ya and I should've-"

He was now sitting on the couch, sobbing. Darry didn't know what to say. He had reassured the boy things would be okay. But things stayed silent for a while. It was eventually time that everyone left. Two-Bit didn't bother asking Virginia to walk home with him. Her heart broke, walking home and looking up at her window. Eight years ago, the one boy climbed to introduce her to some amazing people. She went to climb the window, stopping to see the outside world. The one Dallas and Johnny wouldn't see again. She sighed, going to her front door instead. No one would ever climb to her window again.

Two weeks had passed since all three boys had died. Bob first, then Johnny, and then Dallas. Everyone of their deaths hurt somebody in some way. Ponyboy (like most of the group did) wanted to forget about everything. Darry told Virginia one night before she left that Randy mentioned Johnny killing Bob. The youngest Curtis claimed it was him that killed Bob- not Johnny. He'd been in too much denial over the boy's death. As did all the other members.

Virginia and her family had been fussing more. Her mother was furious when she broke down crying one night because of Johnny. Her uncle slapped her around, saying she needed to toughen up. And they were going to move back to Georgia in a few days. But the girl wouldn't leave without a fight.

"I can't leave Tulsa," she explained," everything I truly love is here."

But her mother had comments for her daughter's opinion. She exclaimed how it was 'her of, her rules'. How she was still just a kid with no voice. They'd be moving in two days tops. Before she could argue, Joseph slapped her. Something inside Virginia broke. After eight years of this, she had had enough. Her hand smacked her uncle on the face. He nearly fell, seeing a mark was left on his cheek. Not like the marks he gave her, but it made her mother mad.

She rushed up into her daughter's room. Virginia ran after her, wondering what the crazy woman was doing. Her head looked in to see her mother throwing something on the bed. Two suitcases were pushed onto the bed. What had she been doing? In a moment, the girl would find out.

"I'm sick of this," she mumbled, raising her voice," you are a terrible daughter! Who hits their uncle and expects love? That's why we're moving. To get away from those no good friends of yours. But you know what- stay with them. I expect you out of this house when we get back. I never want to see your rotten face again!"

Her mother walked out, slamming the door. Virginia was nearly in tears as she watched them leave. She knew they meant it. But where would she go? What would she take with her? She rummaged through the clothing and heard a tap at the window. Virginia was shocked to see Two-Bit sitting there.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody! Happy Fourth of July, sorry this chapter was so late. I was busy and couldn't get to writing. Anyways, here's a long chapter. Enjoy and I only own Virginia.**

It was the Mickey Mouse fan she'd been in love with- not the greasy blonde boy. The one that came to her eight years ago. Then again, he'd never be at her window ever again. Considering Two-Bit hadn't talked to her for a while, it was odd he'd be here. But to him, talking with the girl was important. Especially when they were alone. He sat inside of the windowsill once Virginia opened it.

"I could hear arguing," he said quietly," and your mother...i'm sorry."

Virginia nodded as she packed. Sighing and closing her eyes, she quietly sealed her suitcase. Tears welled in her eyes as the thoughts pierced her mind. Where would she go? Where could she find a job? How could she manage to live on her own? The boy jumped to her side and held her as she collapsed. These last few weeks had torn her apart on the inside. She just wanted everything to be normal again.

"I just want Johnny and Dallas back," she admitted," I want mom and my uncle out of my life for good. I want Mr. and Mrs. Curtis back...I want the old days back."

Her crying had ceased. The boy didn't know what to say. He came there to tell her something and now she'd been kicked out of her own home. He stroked her hair softly before taking her hand. The scars were still on her arms...the one he'd seen two weeks ago. He had to speak up for her.

"These scars weren't made during the rumble," he said, tracing them gently with his finger," No Soc would make these and live. Please tell me- when did you start and why?"

Chills were sent down her spine as he spoke. His voice sounded broken and loving at the same time. He never spoke in such a tone. And it hurt the girl to hear it. She rubbed her scars gently and spoke.

"Since the Curtis parents died," she admitted," and...I couldn't take things anymore. Life is just getting worse and worse for me. Two-Bit, since I was ten, it has been nothing but hurt. My father died, my mother and uncle don't give a damn about me, and my friends are dying. If I lost you, the one person I love, I-"

She stopped herself in the middle of the sentence. Virginia just confessed her love for the boy. The one she kept for almost seven years. She blushed, her tear-stained cheeks glowing. Two-Bit let go of the girl's arm. He had been robbed of his words and his heart. Virginia...liked him? Scratch that- she loved him! A quivering smile appeared on his face.

"You love me?" he asked quietly.

There was no turning back. She had to admit her love for the boy. So (slowly) she explained to him that she loved him. It had been that way a while after they first met. She realized Two-Bit was more important than her family. He kept her from doing things that could've harmed her. Things that (even in her states) she couldn't do.

"And I was wondering," the girl said, biting her lip and looking at him," do you love me too?"

That was almost like the words he was going to say to her. The night Johnny killed Bob. The night he was going to ask her that. His smile faded and so did Virginia's. He turned and looked the girl in the eyes. The light in his eyes were fading.

"I," he sighed out," just want to stay friends. I know you love me,but what if this ruined our friendship? I don't want that to happen and i'm sure you don't want to either."

Virginia looked away from a moment. She understood where Two-Bit was coming from. Their friendship was a bond too important to break. If they separated and never spoke to each other again, they'd felt like they'd lose one another. Besides, the boy probably loved a different blonde. The girl opened her suitcase and began to organize it. Suddenly, Two-Bit's strong arms wrapped around her waist. He picked her up and sat her in his lap, pushing her hair back and smiling.

"Wow," he said, resting his head on her shoulder," all these years, and you still can't see through my course I love ya. Love ya more than any girl i've ever seen. (Chucking, he continued) besides mom and my sister of course. But you...you're the best girl i've ever had in my life."

He kissed her cheek and rested his head on her shoulder again. Virginia had chills run through her body. So the boy was truly in love her. After all these years, the two could get the secret off their chests. They were sitting, Two-Bit's head on Virginia's shoulder. They sat like that for a while until the boy spoke up.

"You know what?" he asked," you can come live with my mother, sister and I. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Virginia began to protest, but Two-Bit was out of the window. His arms were extended for the girl. It was an all too familiar scene that happened eight years ago. One she'd never forget about. Her smile brightened as she grabbed her suitcases and jumped out of the window. The two laughed as the boy caught her in his arms. He ran down the street and to his mother's house. It was almost like the Curtis household, but smaller and less tidy.

"I'll be right back," Two-Bit said, placing her on his bed and walking back to the living room," make yourself at home."

Two-Bit's thirteen year old sister Mandy was sitting on the couch. She had dark hair that reached to her shoulders. Her eyes were green, almost like the leaves in the spring, given by her mother. She was small for her age and was almost nothing like her brother's personality. She did have a sense of humor, but it was nothing like her brother's. She watched as he waited patiently by the door, rolling her eyes.

"What's a matter Keith?" she asked," Making sure mom doesn't come in on one of your sex parties?"

Two-Bit rolled his eyes, saying not to call him that. He waited for a while until their mom came in. Their mother had reddish-brownish hair that was down to her lower back. She had green eyes (which Mandy had inherited) and a smile always attached to her face when she saw her kids. Her laid-back personality and sense of humor were just like her son's- yet he was lazier than she was. She fell onto the other couch, seeing her son's worried eyes. She sat up almost immediately.

"Keith," she asked him," what's wrong?"

"He brought a girl home," Mandy said.

Two-Bit glared at his sister and explained the situation. How Virginia was kicked out of her

home and needed a place to stay. Without hesitation, the woman asked if that was the girl he had a crush on. He blushed as she went on.

"Of course she can stay," she said," just make sure it isn't too loud, please?"  
He nodded and headed to his room. Virginia was still sitting on the bed when he entered the room. The two changed and cuddled up to each other. Two-Bit played with her hair as she nuzzled into his chest. He spoke of the ways she could get a new job. She'd get one within the next week. Morning came and the two were still holding each other. Recalling the nights before, they got up and changed. Ms. Matthews had been kind to the girl.

"Thank you for everything Ms. Matthews," she said," I promise I won't stay long-"

"You can stay here for the rest of your life," she said smiling," it's really no trouble. At least you're a workin' girl. My son's too lazy for a job."  
Two-Bit blushed at his mother's hilarious comments. He hadn't liked to talk about the fact that he didn't have a job. Especially around his crush. The two decided to go to the Curtis house. They wouldn't know about the love...or so they figured.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter's late- but I do have a new character. He won't be around much, but here he is. Anyways enjoy and I only own Virginia and Mr. Howell.**

Virginia and Two-Bit walked down the street holding hands. After so long, the two could finally show their love. It didn't have to be kept away in their hearts. However, the boy didn't ask the girl to be his. Not just yet of course. The girl watched as Two-Bit left for school. Virginia dropped out of school a week after Johnny was jumped. She decided to go find a job- one she could get right away.

The girl looked all over town to find one. She needed one that didn't require her to work such late hours. She needed one that wouldn't give her under minimum wage. One that had a better environment- not like her old job. She finally found a place that would be perfect for her. She walked into the store with her head held high.

She walked into the room, seeing people playing pool. Others were drinking on barstools and talking. Although she wasn't the youngest one there. She just wanted to find the owner of the bar and ask him for a job. Virginia sat on a barstool when a man came up to her. He was a tall, dark haired man with beady eyes. He only glanced at her and asked her what she needed. When asking for the manager, he raised his eyebrow.

"I was wondering if there was a job available," she asked.

"In that case,' he said," I'm Mr. Howell- manager of this joint."

Her eyes filled with light once he said that. This could be her opportunity to find work again. Virginia explained that she was looking around for a new job. Her eyes looked into the man's as she finished her story. He leaned in and spoke to her.

"Listen," he whispered," I know you're not over twenty one. You look about..eighteen, seventeen years old. If I gave you a job- what can you do exactly?"

Virginia could serve drinks, clean up and anything Mr. Howell needed her to do. He thought until a solution came to mind. He handed her a small key and explained that she could be the other bartender.

"It gets crowded on the weekends," he explained," I could always use some extra hands. Look, why don't you come in on Friday, Saturday and Sunday? I'll pay you eight dollars an hour and you can work from five to nine. What do ya say?"

The girl didn't hesitate and accepted the offer. Mr. Howell smiled, shaking her hand. He said he'd see her next friday. Virginia walked out of that door with happiness in her eyes. She was going to have a job again. And it was one she'd actually like. When she told Two-Bit, he was so excited for the girl. He hugged her and smiled.

The two decided to go to the Curtis house. When they got there, Steve was eating chocolate cake and sitting on the couch. Sodapop was getting changed after a long day of work. Darry wouldn't be home for another hour and Ponyboy had been writing. Three were missing, but only one would show up. It broke hearts just thinking about that. Yet nobody said anything.

"I'll be right back," the girl said, getting up and walking away.

Two-Bit realized this was the perfect moment. The one where he'd tell the boys what was about to happen. As soon as she was out of sight, the Mickey Mouse fan got the three others' attention. He began to explain the events of last night (leaving out the part where Virginia was kicked out of her own home. He figured she'd want to explain that herself). Not before long into his explanation, Steve began to laugh.

"I figured you two were gonna end up together," he laughed,"It's obvious you've liked her from day one."

"Come on guys," Two-Bit argued," it wasn't that obvious."

But Ponyboy and Sodapop were on Steve's side. They knew Two-Bit liked Virginia ever since they met. He always laughed when she did, he hung out with her nonstop and- Two-Bit didn't want to hear anymore of Steve's comments. Before anyone could say another word, Virginia came back, everyone staring at her. They all saw her tear-stained cheeks. Two-Bit knew what was happening.

"What's wrong?' Ponyboy asked.

At first, the girl didn't know what to say at first. The story of her mother kicking her out came out too quickly. Now everyone knew the truth..and she didn't have a mother. Suddenly, Ponyboy wrapped his arms around her. He knew what being a mother was like. He didn't want anyone else to go through that. The young boy let go before she could say anything.

"Perhaps I can cheer you up," Two-Bit said.

All eyes were on Two-Bit now. Virginia looked into his eyes. What was he about to say? Steve nudged the boy, laughing as he earned a glare. Two-Bit (swallowing hard) walked over to Virginia and gently grabbed her hand. She looked down then back to the boy, who kept smiling nervously. The three boys watched as the couple was face-to-face.

"Virginia," he said aloud," last night, when you told me you loved me, I felt like the luckiest man in the world. You are nothing like those other girls I had. Because they didn't show me what true love actually is. But you...I feel like you'd be the girl to show me what love is. So, I say it with my fingers crossed- will you be my gal?"

Virginia stared into Two-Bit's eyes. They were beautiful stars that contained so much. Love, laughter and everything the girl could think of. They belonged to the sweetest boy in the world. The girl glanced at Ponyboy, who couldn't help but smile a little. Soda and Steve were watching, crossing their fingers. She sighed and looked back at him. Everyone had been robbed of their smiles.

"Two-Bit," she said," you're a really sweet guy. Your personality keeps the room so cheery and you're cute- but I can't be your girlfriend."

The boy's heart tore as she explained that she wasn't ready for a expression was solemn and her speech was long. And just yesterday...she was in love with him. He tried to run off, but she grabbed his hand. He turned and saw the smile glued to her face. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Guess i've mastered your tricks," she said," of course i'll be your girl."

She'd been tricking him? Two-Bit smirked, proud of his girl. They pulled into a kiss, Sodapop shouting with excitement. Steve did the same and pumped a fist in the air. Ponyboy smiled, seeing Darry walk in on their kiss. Before he could interrupt, Soda ran to him. He explained everything in great detail, starting from Virginia explaining about her mother and ending with their kiss. All the terrible memories faded as they embraced. But new ones would always start.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everybody! I thought of this chapter because of Christmas in July. I figured this would be a cute idea too. Also, the characters need to be happy for once. So enjoy and SE Hinton owns the rights to the Outsiders.**

Before anyone knew it, Christmas was here. It would be Two-Bit and Virginia's first christmas as a couple. The first christmas without her family- the first christmas without Johnny or Dallas. The gang knew Dallas didn't care much for christmas. But Johnny...oh, he loved christmas. Since they've known each other, the Greasers always gathered at the Curtis house every Christmas night. Their parents never minded- they loved seeing the friends together. That's where the boy always felt like he belonged. Dallas never mentioned his hatred for the holiday when the boy was with him. He just wanted the boy to be happy.

Everyone had pushed the upsetting thoughts out of their mind. For one night, they wanted to forget about the tragedy and move on. Knowing they wouldn't move on for quite a while, all the six could do was focus on the good things in their lives. So, when christmas eve arrived, everyone had been excited. Especially Two-Bit's younger sister- despite that she no longer believed in Santa Claus.

Around five, the two headed out to the Curtis house. Despite the Curtis parents' deaths, the boys still held this tradition. It was to honor the parents. Once they got to the house, they saw Darry was making dinner. Sodapop and Steve were watching "Miracle on 34th Street" while Ponyboy was finishing up "Of Mice and Men". Sodapop had gotten him the book. Darry had given Pony "The Catcher in the Rye"- these were two books the book lover had wanted. And the girl knew which book that he needed to complete his list. She walked over to him and sat by his side.

"Merry Christmas Virginia," Ponyboy said, smiling and putting his book down.

The girl smiled and looked inside her coat. She had to put some of the gifts in her coat due to the heavy snowfall. She didn't want them to get wet. Her hand touched the book and she smiled.

"Merry christmas Ponyboy," she said, handing him a book.

He opened it slowly at first, then quickly. The boy gasped as she handed him a copy of "The Great Gatsby". This was a book he'd wanted for quite some time. And now, it was his. He thanked her and Darry stepped out of the kitchen to announce dinner was ready. He had to work extra hard this year to make sure there was enough food on the table. He couldn't even buy himself what he needed.

Once they'd eaten, it was time to exchange gifts. With a better job, Virginia could afford better gifts for the gang. She'd made Sodapop a chocolate cake, got Darry new work boots, Steve a new toolset, and Two-Bit a black- handled Winchester switchblade. It made him squeal with delight, causing her to giggle.

"Thanks my Minnie," he said, using the nickname he'd had given his girlfriend.

She nodded, smiling as she received a kiss on the cheek. She too had received some wonderful gifts. Black boots from Steve, a sketchbook from Ponyboy, Sodapop and Darry combined what they had a bought her a record player-something she'd wanted for quite a while. It was too kind of them to have bought her such a nice gift. But the boys insisted. After all, they had treated her like a sister.

"Welp," Two-Bit said, standing up," maybe we should head out. Heard there was gonna be a blizzard tonight."  
Virginia gave him a confused look. There wasn't going to be a blizzard tonight. But she decided to get up and follow him. The boy winked at the other four, indicating it was time to make his move. They nodded, watching as he left. The four began to crowd around the window, watching as the boy walked with his girlfriend.

The air was cold, crisp and filled with snowflakes. Ones of all different sizes, ones that shone under the streetlamp. The girl's eyes were lost in the beautiful christmas air. All the world seemed to fade until Two-Bit came by her side. They walked until they were directly under the lamp. The boy stopped with a look on his face. One that made Virginia worry.

"Two-Bit," she asked," is everything alright? Did you forget something?"  
"I sure did," he said quietly.

He fished in his jacket pocket for something. He pulled out a small box and Virginia's eyes grew. He couldn't be...they were too young for this. He opened the box for her, showing a small silver ring with a single diamond on it. Seeing the look in her eyes, Two-Bit laughed and studied it in the light.

"Now it's a small ring," he said," but I had to get you it. And you're thinking two things right now. This is a promise ring. It shows that one day- maybe three months or three years from now- we'll get married. And... this gift, I didn't steal it. I got a job a few weeks ago at some pet store. I wanted to surprise you and mom."

Shock filled Virginia's heart. Two-Bit Matthews- the boy known for stealing- bought her a gift? This was true love. She watched as he happily slipped the ring on her finger. They held each other in the snowy night, kissing in the pale moonlight. The four boys in the house smiled, watching the couple be together on that Christmas night. And on that night, their worlds were at peace. And yet, the peace couldn't stay for long.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! So, this chapter is based off of SE Hinton's head canon after the Outsiders. Kind of sad but if you don't know what it is- i'll keep my mouth shut. Anywho, enjoy and I only own my OCs.**

Things were going well for quite a few months. Two-Bit's job was the best (yet the only) job he'd ever had. He made just a little over minimum wage, meaning he could help his mother and sister more. Carrie was very proud of her son. Mandy wouldn't admit it, but she was proud of him as well. Darry had gotten a raise and his hours were shorter. His birthday had passed and he was now twenty one years old. Ponyboy was getting better grades in school. Virginia loved her job and her boyfriend. It was a perfect life- but soon things would change.

January 28th, 1966 was a day none of the gang could forget. It was a cold, bright Friday morning when Virginia walked Two-Bit to school. She went to work around noon (for she now worked from nine to five) , smiling as she saw Mr. Howell serving an early morning drink. She went behind the counter, earning a smile from her boss. He handed the drink to the man and took his cash. The girl and her boss had gotten to know each other more. After a month, Virginia felt as if she had a father again.

"Shouldn't be so busy," he said,"it's usually quiet in the winters."

"Ya think it'd be busy," Virginia commented," being the harsh weather and such."

Mr. Howell nodded and began to work. The day seemed to drag on, but the girl was alright

with it. After all, she loved her new job. It was much better than the waitress she used to be. Her day consisted of beer-pouring, money-counting and other such duties. By twelve, she'd served twelve people. Around three o'clock, something inside the girl felt..odd. She didn't know what the feeling meant though. It was almost four when Two-Bit ran into the bar. The worried look in his eyes caused her heart to jerk.

"What is it babe?" she asked.

Mr. Howell took notice of the boy. He knew this was Virginia's boyfriend. All the times she talked about him and went places with him after work. He knew what it felt like to be in love. But he put those feelings away long ago. Two-Bit didn't have much to say, except to say something was wrong with Sodapop and Steve. He ran off, rushing past the door. Virginia looked away before her boss spoke up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said," go and see what's going on."

Virginia didn't want to argue with Mr. Howell. But it just didn't seem right to leave work early. But the man insisted again. He knew what it felt like to have friends. And close ones too. But they all had gone...and too soon. He watched as the girl left the bar. She had to get to the boys.

By the time the two got there, Darry was sitting on the couch. He and Ponyboy were sobbing- it was the only thing that could be heard in the house. Steve and Sodapop didn't look at anything but the floor. There was a letter in each of their hands. Only one thing came to mind when the couple saw those letters. They looked at each other and Soda spoke.

"We have to leave at the beginning of March," he said sadly.

So it was what the letters were for. Steve and Soda were going to fight in Vietnam. But they were too young to fight in war! They were too innocent to go off to war. Their families, friends- the people that cared about them- it would be hard to let them go. No one could imagine those harmless boys shooting anybody. But they had to go- it wasn't a choice.

Darry walked over to Sodapop and hugged him closely. He didn't want to let his little brother go. Next, Ponyboy went and hugged him. Before they knew it, everyone was hugging each other. They wanted to stay together forever. They only had a short while before the boys went off to fight. And everyone promised to stay by their sides until that day came.

March first came too quickly. It was already an upsetting day (being Johnny's birthday) but this made things worse. Darry was the first to say goodbye to the boys. He wrapped his arms around his brother and kissed the top of his head. He hugged Steve as Ponyboy clung to Soda. They cried as Steve hugged Two-Bit. Steve moved onto Ponyboy as the middle Curtis moved onto Virginia. They hugged and Sodapop whispered in her ear.

"Please help with Ponyboy," he said softly," he'll need it."

She nodded and hugged Steve. The train began to board, Steve rushing inside. Sodapop followed and looked back at the four others. They stood with teary eyes- watching the boys. Darry had his hand on Ponyboy's right shoulder. Virginia had her hand on his other shoulder, the other arm wrapped around Two-Bit. He had one arm around her waist and the other arm was at his side. It was like a splitting image of the perfect family.

"Darry," he said aloud," don't over work yourself okay? Need to keep an eye on Ponyboy. Pony, don't fight with your brother too much. He knows what he's doing. Two-Bit, just keep the spirits high. And Virginia- just remember what I asked."

Everyone nodded as the train went off. They all waved to the boys, seeing them wave saluted them, Sodapop doing the same. It was like a scene from a movie. Except this was reality and they were really leaving for war. And after they disappeared, no one knew what to say. After a minute of silence, everyone walked away from the station. They decided to go visit Johnny's grave.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everybody! It's only a few more chapters until the story is over. But don't worry- i'm planing on doing a sequel! So enjoy and I only own my OCs.**

It wasn't a far walk from the train station to the cemetery. However, the boys were buried on the far side of the graveyard. Virginia didn't like where the dead was buried. Neither did Darry and Ponyboy. The four got to the other side of the graveyard and stopped in front of two headstones. One read "Johnny Cade March 1st, 1949- October 16th, 1965" and the other read "Dallas Winston November 9th, 1948- October 16th, 1965". The blonde Greaser died under a month before he turned 18. And now, Johnny would've been 17.

"Hey Johnny," Ponyboy said,getting down on one knee and placing a hand on the stone," happy birthday. How's heaven? Dallas doing okay too?"

Silence overtook the air. No one would hear his voice. Everyone thought they were better off in heaven. With the way things were going on earth, heaven seemed like a joyride. Ponyboy stood up and went back to the group. Virginia was next to 'talk' with Johnny. She kneeled down on both knees, sliding a hand on the stone. She began talk about life on earth. How things were starting to have a silver lining.

She got up and stood beside Two-Bit. Darry was standing before the grave now. Then Virginia noticed something as the oldest one got up. Ponyboy had wandered off. The girl (knowing where he was) slipped away from the two go look for him. Two-Bit laughed with the gravestone as she walked off. Her feet dragged her through the graveyard, until she spotted the youngest Greaser. He was chatting with two stones. As she got closer, bits of the conversation picked up.

"...And Darry got a promotion. He's making enough to take care of him and I...and Sodapop...he went off to the war. He's headin' to Vietnam tonight. I don't want him to go...I want him to stay here...and I want you two back and.."

He couldn't help but cry. He wanted his old life back- when his mom and dad were around. When Darry was going to go off to college and Soda didn't have to go to war. Where Johnny and Dallas were still with the gang. He wished the fire never happened, he wished Johnny never stabbed the Soc. He wished he hadn't accidentally stayed out so late. He wished the auto wreck had never happened. He wished...for too much to be undone.

Virginia stood behind him. She hated seeing Ponyboy this upset. Sodapop's words played over in her mind. 'Please help with Ponyboy...he'll need it.'. She dropped to her knees and hugged the boy from behind. He tensed up (still crying) but realized who it was. He sunk in her arms and spoke.

"Mom…" Pony breathed out.

Tears welled in Virginia's eyes. He really missed his mother. The boy truly cared about his mom. Her voice quivered as she told him who it really was. He was still sobbing, but turned around and held her close. The girl ran her fingers through his hair and gently whispered to him. But before she could speak, the boy spoke of his problems.

"I can't do this anymore," he said," first, Mom and Dad died. Johnny killed that Soc and we ran away. The church caught on fire, Johnny and Dallas died. Now Soda and Steve are going off to war...and you know what? It's my fault. Johnny killed that Soc because of me. Johnny died because of me- I just want all of this to end!"

"Ponyboy," Virginia said firmly, raising his head gently with her hand," don't you ever blame yourself for anything that happened. You didn't cause the auto wreck, Johnny didn't die because of you. Fate is just a cruel son of a bitch. Things are rough now, but soon I promise you we'll be okay. Especially you- you need to stay strong for your brothers - okay?"

Ponyboy wasn't sure how to respond at first. He didn't want things to get worse. Everything was crumbling beneath his feet and nothing seemed to go right. But just hearing the words 'stay strong for your brothers' had a big impact on his feelings. He smiled sadly, nodding and hugging the girl even tighter. She tensed up at first but held onto him. After a while, they let go and stared at the stones.

"I remember one time," Pony said," when he was seven, Sodapop tried to make a cake for my mom. And it ended up exploding in her face."

Virginia laughed at his story. She began to explain stories of her past. Like when she was about eight and her first time ice skating. She was doing fine until her father fell face first on the ice. The laughter that day couldn't be contained. Ponyboy chuckled, explaining more stories of his past. The stories stopped for a minute when the boy turned to Virginia with a questioning look on his face.

"What did Sodapop tell you" he asked," before he left?"  
Virginia bit her lip and glanced down for a second. Would it be right to tell the truth? What if he got angry- claiming that he could take care of himself? But (with a smile on her face) she repeated what the boy told her. Ponyboy smiled and looked over to see Darry and Two-Bit coming over. They sat down and everyone stayed there for a little longer. They were in conversation until one boy spoke up.

"I uh," Two-Bit said," gotta get home."

"Is everything alright Two-Bit?" Darry asked.

Two-Bit nodded, but as he ran off, Virginia ran behind him. He'd been looking awfully pale and he...often became sick. The girl knew something was wrong. She wouldn't find out until soon after Sodapop and Steve left for the war.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everybody! I've decided what I will work on after Greasers Stick Together. I'll be working on a Night At the Museum fanfiction. I won't get into detail yet, but the first chapter should be posted a week after this story is done** **which won't be long from now .** **So enjoy and SE Hinton owns The Outsiders.**

It had been three weeks since Sodapop and Steve went to Vietnam. Darry had been working hard enough to get everything the boys needed. And (listening to his brother's advice) wasn't overworking himself. Ponyboy and the oldest Curtis brother didn't fight as much. Not since Sodapop had left. The youngest boy had raised his grades and even went back to doing track. Two-Bit- although something was clearly wrong- kept the spirits high. And Virginia kept her promise to Soda. Every night, just after work, she'd check up on Ponyboy to make sure he was okay. He was always fine by himself, either reading or doing his homework.

Ponyboy liked having Virginia at liked it because he always felt with his mother when she was around. She would get off of work and head to their house. Just to check on Ponyboy and help him out until Darry got home. And that's what the two did- until tragedy struck them down again. It was a clear, April afternoon and Virginia was helping Ponyboy with his homework. Finally (after a while) they were finished.

"Thanks Virginia," he mumbled.

She nodded and stood up. She decided to do the dishes for Darry. It would get some more work around the house done. She rolled up her sleeves and scrubbed away. For two people- they sure had a lot of dishes! As Virginia washed them, Ponyboy was thinking. Ever since Sodapop and Steve went off to war- things were different. Hell- things were different ever since his parents passed away!

But he began to think about the war. People fought in two ways (first the soldiers) then the protestors. There were people against the war, and there was people for the war. Protestors had been against the war because they didn't want to be drafted. That was their main reason. To save innocent people- like Soda and Steve. Or how Johnny was. If it were Dallas, he would've wanted to go off to war. The kid just had that feeling set in his mind. After a bit of silence, Ponyboy looked up at Virginia as she worked.

"Virginia," he asked," what do think about this war?"

It was a sore subject for not just Virginia, but the three others as well. None of the four knew what to say. Darry and Two-Bit had always changed the subject. But Virginia remembered what the middle Curtis child had asked of her. To help Ponyboy out with everything that went on. Pushing the subject aside surely wouldn't help him. She turned around, drying her hands off and sitting besides him.

"Ponyboy," she said," I can see both sides of the people. What some want and others don't. I get why people don't want the war to happen. They want to protect the innocent lives being drafted."

"Just like Soda and Steve?" he asked.

Virginia didn't hesitate to nod. But in her mind, she thought about their lives. All the rumbles they were in, the Socs they'd beaten up- the war seemed like one big rumble with two different countries. Except a lot more violent with a lot more people. She turned back, finishing her explanation to the boy.

"But the lives in the war," she continued," they want to save our country. Without them, we wouldn't be sitting here discussing this. That's what Sodapop and Steve are doing right now. Saving our lives and home. So, I believe both sides could be right."

Ponyboy only nodded and thought. The boys were doing something awfully brave. They could lose a limb or their life- but they did it to protect everyone. It's what Darry said, and Sodapop and now Virginia said it too. He smiled and went to speak when a little girl walked in. It was Two-Bit's younger sister with a worried look on her face. And her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Mandy," Virginia stood up," is everything okay-"

"Two-Bit's in the hospital," she said," he was fine and the next thing we knew, he was throwing up and we-"

She didn't know what else to say. The girl ran out of the back door, Ponyboy and Virginia looking at each other. They knew he was going to end up in the hospital. They didn't think it would be today. The boy ran after the girl, Virginia debating on what to do. What if Darry came home and his brother wasn't there? Surely, he would worry something happened. So after writing a small note to explain where they were, Virginia left.

The hospital wasn't far from the house. When they ran, it was only ten minutes away. The two caught up with Mandy as they ran into the hospital. Two-Bit was on the third floor. They walked through the halls, looking around. Ponyboy thought he saw Johnny in one of the rooms. He stood closer to Virginia, who put an arm around him. They walked into a room, seeing his mother crying. A doctor came to talk to her. She stepped out to the hallway, allowing Virginia to get a better look at Two-Bit.

He didn't look good at all. His skin was paler than the white bedspread. His eyes had lost some of their light. It hurt just to look at him. Trying not to cry, Virginia sat beside the boy and held his hand. His head titled to see her, and he smiled. It was a weak smile to make even the cold hearted cry. She smiled back, using the other hand to hold his head. Ponyboy stood by the other side of the bed.

"Hey Minnie," he whispered softly.

"Hey Babe," she said, kissing his forehead," you feelin alright?"

He nodded and (before he could say anything) Mrs. Matthews walked in. She was holding back such bitter tears. Ones that knew something the others didn't. The doctor was right by her side. He nodded and she looked back at the four. It was her son that had been rushed to the hospital. The secret her tears hid was about her son.

"Two-Bit," she said, Virginia moving so the mother could sit," the doctor told me...what's going on. He took some tests and…"

She began to sob again. Mandy held her mother closely. Seeing she was too upset to finish, the doctor finished for her.

"The tests," he said," shows signs of...liver cancer."  
Everyone knew it was because of the drinking. But only Two-Bit said it. His mother left the room, her daughter following. Virginia had to shed some tears. All Ponyboy did was look away. Both knew they lost too many people. Losing one more person could be the final straw. The doctor said that (luckily) it wasn't terminal. That relieved them- but not too much. He then explained how a transplant could save his life. But it would cost over 300,000 dollars. Virginia looked firmly at the boy.

"Two-Bit," she said," I promise, I will work hard to get you the money. However long it may take me will be worth it."

"And i'm sure Darry and I could help out," Ponyboy replied," with the three of us, you'll have that surgery in no time."

Two-Bit smiled, thanking them for their support. They hugged the boy, knowing things might soon be brighter. But a week before the girl's birthday, things got worse.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everybody! So, this chapter also has to do with SE Hinton's headcanon after the Outsiders. I won't say anything other than that. Anyways, enjoy and I only own my OCs.**

It was going well for quite a few weeks. Virginia didn't say anything to Mr. Howell about her boyfriend's dilemma. He heard through conversations from other Greasers that came in. So he'd raised her pay (just a little bit) and cut her hours. She figured it was because of what he had heard. She did thank him, and all he did was nod and smile. So now, she worked from nine to one.

After she got home from work, she'd immediately see Two-Bit. He had been bed ridden ever since the cancer took effect. She would stay and comfort him until three. Then she'd watch Ponyboy until Darry came home. This went on for about a month. But on May 1st- a week before Virginia turned eighteen- everything changed again.

It was two thirty in the afternoon. The girl was still chatting with Two-Bit. He had become weak during the time of his diagnosis. But he still kept the spirits high- for Mandy, his mom, Virginia and everyone else he ran into. The girl laughed at a joke he had said and looked at the clock.

"Well," she said, standing up," I better head to the Curtis house. Ponyboy will be home soon."

"Alright babe," he said weakly, kissing her lips and wrapping his arms around her.

She hugged him back and walked out of the bedroom. She closed the door behind her, walking to the front door. Virginia left, telling Mandy she'd see her later. The little girl nodded, watching as she left. Mandy became fond of the other girl here. She was like part of the family now. Plus, Two-Bit was so in love with her. It was the one girl he'd dated that he loved a lot.

Virginia was glad she'd left her jacket at home. The heat was unbearable and summer wasn't even here yet! It was almost like that in Georgia. Then again, she vaguely remembered the state she was born in. All she remembered was the day her father got shot. And that was something she wanted to forget about.

Her walk to the Curtis house was a quick one. Once she entered, the girl heard crying. She didn't think Ponyboy would be home early. Who could it have been? Virginia went into the kitchen. Darry was sitting on a kitchen chair, sobbing. His eyes looked up, red and puffy from the tears. She tensed up, thinking she knew why he was crying. Because that wasn't a regular letter.

"I went here to pick up something," he said, looking down at the table," the mail was here. I looked through it and-"

He handed her the letter, watching as she read through it. Her body shook a little as she finished it up. She looked to Darry and hugged him. He held her tightly, sobbing. But Virginia didn't want to cry. Not until they showed Ponyboy the letter. Darry stopped sobbing once they heard footsteps from the front door. He let her go, hearing his brother's voice.

"Virginia?" he called, walking to the kitchen," are you here-?"  
He saw Darry look away. Virginia still had the letter in her hands. They were shaking- something was wrong. The girl handed the oldest boy the letter. He sat his brother down, choking up on his words.

"Ponyboy," he said," it's a letter from Vietnam. Sodapop is…"

He didn't finish his sentence before falling into sobs. He collapsed in the chair, Virginia going to comfort him. Ponyboy's books plummeted straight to the ground. He ran out of the door, Darry getting up and following. Virginia was right behind him. The young boy ran, turning the corner. They turned with him and three roads came up. Ponyboy went straight.

"You take the right," Darry said to Virginia," i'll take the left."

She nodded and turned right. Her feet were aching and so did the rest of her. Her mind knew where Ponyboy was going. The path lead her right into the cemetery. She looked around, seeing the young boy running. She followed, turning as he did. The boy finally dropped to his knees at his parents' graves.

"Sodapop's dead!" he yelled, putting his head in his hands and sobbing.

Virginia and Darry stopped once they saw him. It was then that both realized that Ponyboy had finally snapped. He couldn't take much more deaths. First his parents died, then Johnny and Dallas, Sodapop and Steve went to war, Two-Bit got cancer and now his brother was dead. But out of every bad thing that happened, this was the moment. The moment he couldn't take anymore unfortunate events.

"I can't take this anymore," he cried out," I need my life back. I need everyone I love back in my life. I just want the suffering to end!"  
He sobbed on the gravestones. Darry looked over to Virginia, meeting in the middle. They looked down on Ponyboy, him having no idea that they were there. They dropped to their knees and wrapped their arms around him. Ponyboy didn't tense up this time. He knew was hugging him. He looked, shocked to see Darry there as well. In that moment, Ponyboy felt like both of his parents were there again. Not just his mother- but his father as well.

"Everything's okay Ponyboy," Darry said," we're here for you. Look, i'm upset about everything that's happened too. But listen to us- things always get better. The worst events have to occur to make the good times so much better."

"There's always a silver lining Ponyboy," Virginia whispered," and someday, you'll see it."

Ponyboy looked back at the two. He smiled, knowing they were right. He hugged the two, sniffling. The brothers walked home and Virginia walked to the house. She quietly went into the bedroom. Two-Bit was still awake. He must've seen the tears on her face, because he sat up and looked in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She didn't know what to say. All she could do was choke out a few sobs. He held her as she cried, knowing what had happened. But even as she told him Soda died, he was still in shock. The innocent, sweet-talking, handsome Sodapop Patrick Curtis- was dead? The grief was higher than ever that night. And the only good thing about that letter was hearing that Steve was coming home.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! So this is the second to last chapter (unfortunately) but I think it's okay. Because (sometime soon) i'll write a sequel dealing with their children. Anyways, enjoy and I only own my OCs.**

The funeral was the day before Virginia's birthday. Her and Darry put their money together to hold a small service for Sodapop. His burial was right near the Curtis parents' graves. Two-Bit (borrowing a tux from Steve) didn't want to miss the burial. So- although he was unable to walk- Virginia pulled him in a wheelchair. Ponyboy and Darry were the ones to carry the casket. Seeing the image of the fourteen year old boy carrying his brother's casket broke hearts.

The boys placed the casket down. The boys looked at it with tears in their eyes. Darry and Ponyboy only had each other. Steve had lost his best friend and (to him) a brother. Two-Bit and Virginia lost a part of each other that day. The five cried as the priest spoke aloud.

"Let us command Sodapop Patrick Curtis to the mercy of God," he said.

Prayers had been said a few time before he continued his speech. The hardest part was when they spoke to the coffin. First Darry went, saying how he'd miss his little brother. Through the good and bad, he was there to make everything okay. It was Steve, Two-Bit ("Maybe we'll see each other soon," he had said) , Virginia and finally Ponyboy. He put a hand on the casket and spoke.

"Sodapop," he said," we've been through a lot these past years. You, me, Darry, and the rest of us. Life won't be the same without you around. I think i'll manage though. Because if you've taught me one thing- it's how to carry on. I'll miss you Soda- i'll be strong for you. And tell Mom, Dad, Johnny and Dallas I said hi."  
"We therefore commit Sodapop Patrick Curtis' s body to the ground," the priest said as the coffin was lowered," Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust, in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life."

Everyone said a final prayer as the casket met the ground. They watched as two men came and buried Sodapop. The five set a rose each where the stone would be placed. They turned and decided to head home. It was late and the whole day had been upsetting. So Darry and Ponyboy headed back to the house. Virginia went to take Two-Bit home when she noticed Steve still sitting by Sodapop's grave.

"Steve?" she asked," do you want me to stay with-"

"It's my fault Sodapop died," he mumbled.

Virginia reeled her hand back. She looked at Two-Bit, seeing he was confused as well. Surely, Steve didn't really mean what he said. He was just in denial about his best friend's death.

"We were running," he said," from the enemies. He got shot and the lieutenant told me…"

Steve got up and ran off. Virginia was still on her knees. Had the lieutenant told him to leave Sodapop there? But his body came back in a pine box...what had Steve done? She stood up, taking Two-Bit home. On the inside, she was thrilled for tomorrow. Eighteen years ago tomorrow, she was brought into the world. That night- as the two laid in bed- they talked the night away.

"I guess it's just an age," Virginia admitted," after all, the best age to turn is twenty one."

"Looks like Darry beat you," he joked.

The girl smiled and looked away. This was the eighth birthday her father wouldn't be here for. But this was the first birthday her mother wouldn't be around for. Her mother (even after her father died) did something small for her birthday. Whether it be a gift or a simple "happy birthday", her mother acknowledged her. Two-Bit turned to the clock- it was midnight.

"You're eighteen now," he said, kissing her lips and picked up a box" I got you something. Mom picked it up a few hours ago. We didn't box it until a short while ago."

"Two-Bit," she said," you didn't have to. Plus, I wasn't born until-"

She opened the box and gasped. Tears ran down her cheeks as her hands reached in. He'd gotten her a German Shepherd puppy- one like her father had before he died. She picked him up and he began to lick her face. She looked over at Two-Bit, thanking him a million times. He'd explained how his boss had given it to him. And now, it was hers.

"Does he have a name?" she asked, Two-Bit shaking his head as she continued," well, I think he'd be a perfect Mickey."

Mickey's ears went up, panting as he cuddled next to her. The couple kissed before falling asleep. Morning came and Mrs. Matthews had baked a cake for Virginia's birthday. She thanked the woman, ate some of the cake before heading into her room to sketch. Today was her day off, so Virginia spent most of the day playing with Mickey or drawing. Noon came and so did the mail. Mandy had gotten it, sorting through bills until she came across a letter.

"Virginia!" she called, watching as she walked into the kitchen with her new dog," there's a letter from...your mother."

The girl tensed up and slowly took it. She thanked Mandy and sat down. Her mother's name was printed on the return address. What had she wanted from her daughter? The girl opened the letter and nearly fell off of her chair. A check for 300,000 dollars and a note was inside. But the person that wrote out the check- was her dad! She began to read the note to herself.

"Virginia," it said,' your father had money placed for you in a savings account. He wanted you to use the money for something important. Since you're old enough to use it- here it is. I'm sorry I was harsh to you all of these years. Your father's death ruined me- but it wasn't right of me to treat you like I did. I hope you can forgive me. Also, your uncle and I are doing fine in Georgia. Your father's coworkers still remember us and miss you. Love, your mother. PS, happy birthday."  
The girl couldn't help but shed a smile. After so long, her mother was apologizing for how she was. And with 30,000 more dollars, Two-Bit would have his surgery. As she read the note again, a knock was at the door. Mandy got it, not knowing who Buck was. When he asked for Virginia, the girl came in.

"I need you to come with me," he said," it's about Dallas. His stuff was at my house and.."

"I'll be right behind you," she said, taking Mickey on a leash and walking with Buck to his place.


	22. Final

**Hey everybody! I'd like to thank you for reading/ reviewing my story. It's been a honor having you all here. This is (unfortunately) the last chapter of Greasers Stick Together. So enjoy and I only own my OCs.**

The walk to Bucks was short and awkward. The two hadn't seen each other since the funeral of Dallas. They hadn't known each other too well. Virginia began to regret her decision as they entered his home. Mickey whined, wanting to go home. The girl calmed him down as they entered the room Dallas stayed in. The setting was the same as it had been when he last stood there. And that was months ago. The only thing that was touched was an envelope and a letter. Virginia sat on the bed next to Buck.

"I was thinking about him again," he explained," and I needed to clean his stuff out. Just to make room, ya know? And I...found this."

He handed Virginia the note and looked away. Her eyes trailed down the paper. What was this note in the handwriting of Dallas Winston? Tears formed in her eyes as she completed the note. It was a will...one he wrote for the gang. The date said "October 10th, 1965". It was about a week before he died, as if he predicted what was going to happen to him.

"I have to show the others," she mumbled," the note and the.."

"I'll bring everything over to the Curtis house later," he said.

Virginia thanked him, took Mickey and ran to the Curtis house. She had to show everybody what he wrote. She ran in through the front door. Steve was sitting on the couch next to Darry, who was working on something. Ponyboy was reading on of the books he'd gotten for christmas. The three looked away from what they were doing and turned to look at the girl. They knew Two-Bit had gotten her the dog for her birthday. So (after telling her happy birthday) they only question about the note and the envelope.

"Everyone needs to be here for this," she said," follow me."

She ran out of the door with Mickey by her side. Ponyboy (without questioning) put his book down and ran out of the front door. Darry and Steve exchanged glances before running out as well. This was an important discovery Buck had made. The four ran to the house, heading inside as she did. Mandy glanced from the television screen once, saying hello to the gang. They said hi and went into Two-Bit's room. He was sleeping, woken up by Mickey's bark.

"What's everyone doing here?" he asked.

Now was the moment of truth. Two-Bit sat up and placed an arm around Virginia. Darry sat on the edge of the bed while the other two sat behind. Mickey laid on Ponyboy's lap as the girl read the will.

"Fellas," she read,"if you're reading this, i'm either dead or in jail for life. Either way, i'm glad you have my will. It gives me a moment to tell you goodbye. To Ponyboy, thanks for bein good to me. Even when I was a dick to you. Sodapop (everyone looked down) you were such a great kid. I hope you and Sandy have a happy life together. Darry, you were like the father of the group. Thanks for bein a guardian when I needed you the most. Johnny, I don't know if you knew it- but I truly did love you. You were the sweetest, most amazing Greaser I knew. I love you Johnny Cade. Steve, thanks for helping me out in tough times. You were a great friend too. Two-Bit, your happiness kept the spirits up. Thanks for your cheerful thoughts and wiseass humor. Keep those spirits up, okay? And Virginia, you were such a good friend. Thanks for being there when I needed you. The night you met the boys is a night I won't soon forget."

No one dared to say a word. The feelings they had were upsetting ones. Dallas felt this way about each of them? And everyone knew the boy loved Johnny. It was a plain fact in life. But Johnny would never get to tell Dallas that he loved him. Not in person at least. So (when the thoughts had ceased) Virginia continued to read his will.

"And although I am gone," she read," this doesn't mean all that I own isn't in the world. Which means I've gotta give my things away. But first, i'm gonna take care of what needs to be done first. In an envelope, there's enough money for each of you to have 500,000 dollars. You can take any of my things. However, i'm gonna give each of you something. Ponyboy, there's an old copy of the book 'Of Mice and Men' I want you to have. Sodapop, take the old bottle collection I have. Darry, the tool kit that belonged to my father is yours. Two-Bit, my switchblade collection belongs to you. Steve, take the keys to my dad's old car. Johnny, take my jacket and keep it by your side. Virginia- I have a cross necklace and something else in the pocket of the jacket. Take it from Johnny. I can't believe it's come to this- but goodbye everyone. - Dallas. PS. To the Curtis boys- i'll say hi to your folks for you."

Silence overtook the room. Those were the last words Dallas would ever speak. His will was all they had left of Dallas. That and everything they'd given the group. And with the money, Two-Bit would be able to get his surgery! Splitting the money amongst five people, each person had received 700,000 from the boy. Moments after the three left, Two-Bit and Virginia told Mrs. Matthews the news. She was thrilled that her son would be cured. So the younger girls stayed home while the mother and son went to the hospital.

Hours later, Mrs. Matthews got home. They were doing the surgery the next morning. It felt odd to be sleeping without Two-Bit that night. She had the comfort from Mickey to keep her calm. Her dreams were filled with the worst ideas of what might occur. What if she got fired the next morning? What if Two-Bit died under the surgeon's knife? What if...she awoke to her puppy licking her face. She got ready for work and left as soon as possible.

Mr. Howell was glad to hear about the boy having surgery. He decided to still keep her hours and pay the way they were. It just seemed fair for the young girl. Once she got out of work, Virginia headed straight for the hospital. She walked in to see his family and their friends by his bedside. He was quiet and not moving a muscle.

"Two-Bit?" she whispered.

He wasn't moving yet again. Everyone looked away from the scene. Smirking, Virginia knew what to do. She started crying and rested her head against the bar of the bed.

"What am I supposed to do?" she sobbed out," The baby's never gonna know his real father."

She could see the boy rise up. She laughed, exclaiming that she knew he was faking. He laughed it off, hugging his girl tightly. The surgery had been a success. Two-Bit was now cancer free! He'd stay in the hospital for a couple more days before going home. On the last night he was there, Darry stopped her in the hallway.

"We kept forgetting this," he said, handing her the note Dally left her," want me to help you put the necklace on?"  
Virginia nodded and pulled her hair out of the way. Darry fastened the necklace to her, making sure it was on right. The girl held the necklace in her hand. A silver cross lay between her fingers. One that Dallas held when the times got off tough. One that now laid in her hands. After she left, she sat on Two-Bit's bed and opened the letter. She quickly shut it once she realized what it was. How had he retrieved this? He would have to go in the river to get this! Virginia never did question how he had her suicide note. She just went along with it.

A few months had passed since they found the will. Steve had grown apart from the group. Some say he was doing drugs now. He was never around even for the surgery. And no one even mentioned his name. Darry and Ponyboy had become closer than they were after their parents died. Ponyboy was doing well in school and on the track team. He'd won first place in a race track competition. As for the happy couple- they were doing well. Their jobs paid well, Mickey was growing and great things had happened. It seemed the bad days were starting to fade away.

Virginia hadn't opened that suicide note. Until it was by accident. The three boys and the dog were playing in the football field. The girl was on the bleachers trying to write a letter back to her mother. Their bond was forming after eight years of forgotten love. Her mother recently wrote her a letter the day after her birthday. She stated how Georgia was. She'd been told of how the house was the same and so was her old school. Her friends had been heading out for break and the neighborhood was the same. Virginia didn't know what to put in her letter. As her fingers were between the cross, she felt a breeze push past. It pulled the note from her pocket, causing her to grab it. She looked to see more writing underneath it...from Dallas!

"Virginia," she read silently, hearing his voice," I know the times are tough. But one day, you'll have a better life. This I promise you. Look, we may go through some tough times because- well, we're Greasers. But every cloud has a silver lining. My mom told me that when I was real young. I miss her, but all I can do is keep her memory. Dad never talks about it, but I know he thinks about her too. Your death would bring Two-Bit to his knees. That little wiseass loves you a lot. He was really upset when you were going to kill yourself. And the Curtis boys- they care too. So does Johnny, Steve and I do too. We know your mother and uncle have been rough on you ever since your father passed away. If you ever need us, we'll be right here. Even when we pass on, we'll think of you. -Dallas. PS, I know you love Two-Bit too. What are you waiting for? Go make your move!"

The note caused Virginia to smile an awful lot. Dallas really did know how to cheer people up. Even though he did seem like a tough guy. The girl put the paper aside and got back to her letter. What exactly would she say? After all, a lot had happened since they last saw each other. Ideas began to pop in her head as she wrote.

"Dear mom," she began," Oklahoma is doing great. The losses we've had made battle scars on the inside. Steve has grown apart from us ever since Vietnam. He really misses Sodapop. And Darry- he and Ponyboy treat me like a sister. I've got a new job as a bartender for a man named Mr. Howell. He's really nice and gives me a good pay. And as for Two-Bit, we became a couple the day after you left. He's taken me in his home and allowed me to stay here. He'd gotten cancer a few months ago. However, he's had surgery and is recovering well. I do miss you and Uncle Joe. I'm glad to hear life is doing well in Georgia too. I understand you are sorry- but so am I. These past few years have turned me into a bit of a rebel. But i'm old enough to truly understand how you felt. Everything is starting to lighten up for the both of us."

Two-Bit called his girlfriend's name. She looked up at the image before her. The boy had their dog (who was smiling) right by their side. Ponyboy was being tackled by Darry, laughing as they played around. She smiled, thinking of how to close off her letter. Finally, an idea came to mind.

"And maybe in a few years, you can come visit us," she wrote," Because who knows? Maybe one day, i'll be married with kids of my own. And i'll learn to love and care for them. Just the way Dad loved us. Love, your daughter Virginia."

Virginia put her notes aside and went to join the others. The sunset seemed to shine down on the field that day. As if everyone had been saying 'hello'. Everyone knew the life of a Greaser was hard, everyone knew this. Especially Virginia Stinton. And she learned to live with the bad. Because good is always around the corner.

 **Again, I thank all of you for everything you have done. I will set aside the Outsiders for a while and move onto an Avengers fanfic sometime soon. And later on, I will be writing a sequel. So thank you- have a good evening, a pleasant tomorrow and stay classy.- thewalkinghobbitofasgard**


	23. Announcement!

**Hey everybody! I know it's been a few weeks since I've finished Greasers Stick Together. However, I will be writing a sequel in the near future. So, i'm asking two things from the people who've read and liked this story. What would you like to see in the sequel? More romance, new characters, or something else? Leave suggestions in the reviews or message me and i'll see what I can do. Second, I wanted to make another story. I was thinking about making another OC for the Outsiders. I decided to make a little sister for the Curtis boys. The story would contain material from before the Curtis parents died and a little while after. Would anyone be interested in reading it? If so, would you like a certain event to take place? If you do want a certain event in the sequel/new story or would read a story based on the Curtis sister, please write in the reviews or message me. Thank you! -thewalkinghobbitofasgard**


End file.
